


Out of Spite or Love?

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Hank pretends to be Alex’s boyfriend after Alex asks him to. He has no idea why but he plans to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote a majority of this at 12 in the morning since the idea just came to me so I hope you enjoy it!!!

“No, absolutely not.” Hank shook his head at his best friend. “I will not pretend to be your boyfriend.”

Alex scowled. “Why not?”

“Because it’s _wrong_. So very wrong.”

“How is it wrong?”

“Because-” Hank bit back his tongue from saying how he already _wanted_ to date Alex for real, but he’s been his best friend for ages so he held off on saying that, “because it’s a wrong way into getting what you want. All of this to spite your parents?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “No it’s not just to spite them, yes that’s part of it, but I _need_ you to do this for me Hank, please. I will be your best friend in the whole wide world.” Hank opened his mouth to say that Alex already _was_ his best friend, but he sighed defeatedly and knew he had to give into Alex’s needs.

“I hate you,” he grumbled and Alex grinned.

“So is that a yes?”

“I suppose,” he muttered and Alex cheered, clasping his hand on his back. “When do you want to start this _thing_?” 

Alex looked at Hank deeply in his eyes. “I was actually thinking today but don’t get mad! Like we can plan it out today and when we go to school tomorrow we can act like a couple?”

“What’s there to plan out?” Hank asked mainly out of curiosity but slightly worry. He surely hoped him and Alex didn’t have to set some ground rules, but he guessed he’ll just have to find out.

“Well, how long we’ve been together, our anniversary date, that kind of thing.” 

Hank thought for a moment, trying to figure out a possible date. “Today? It is early in the school year, and it is our senior year, so why not today, Labor Day?” 

Alex gave a slow nod, as if contemplating that decision too. “Yeah, that could work. Also, you have to come to my football games.”

“Only if you come to Science Olympiad,” Hank retorted with a smile and Alex playfully rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he agreed. “No one can know that this relationship is fake either, alright? Not our parents, not our friends, just you and me.” Hank nodded in agreement and relaxed a little on his bed. 

Hank stared up at his ceiling, his eyes starting to get heavy and it wasn’t even that late yet. “This is crazy,” he yawned. 

“It’s not crazy and scoot over,” Alex nudged at Hank, who moved over, and laid down next to him. 

“It’s your idea, of course you don’t think it’s crazy,” Hank took off his glasses and set them down on his nightstand. “Your parents know you’re here, right?” He looked over at Alex, who nodded, and he looked back up at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

“No pet names.” Hank let out a small laugh. “I’m serious, Hank. We can be lovey dovey but no puppy dog names, got it?”

Hank shook his head at him, smiling. “Got it. Anything else, _dear _?” Alex nudged at his side, making Hank laugh even more.__

__“Isn’t it too late for you to be joking? It’s only nine,” Alex pointed out, teasing at Hank for going to bed so early. “I’m not even tired myself,” he said proudly._ _

__“Then have fun being tired in the morning if you don’t go to bed now,” Hank rolled over to lay onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. Alex sighed loudly, but Hank ignored it. He sighed again, even louder than before. “Alex, stop.”_ _

__“But I’m not tired,” he whined. “Your bedtime has to change, Hank. This isn’t fair to your boyfriend.”_ _

__Hank smiled into his pillow. “You’ll be thanking me later.”_ _

__-  
When Hank woke up, he saw Alex was still asleep despite Hank’s alarm, and he got out of bed and quickly dressed before nudging Alex awake. “Get ready for your last first day of high school,” he sung and Alex threw a pillow at him. “I’ll be downstairs.”_ _

__Hank saw the kitchen was empty, knowing his mom was probably at work already. He stuck some frozen waffles in the toaster for Alex and made himself a bowl of cereal. “Morning,” he greeted when Alex eventually sauntered into the kitchen, wearing the same pair of jeans he wore the night before and one of Hank’s old shirts, which appeared a little too big on Alex. “Is that my shirt?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Alex replied as he got out a plate and placed his waffles on it before taking a seat next to Hank at the table. “Can I not wear your clothes?”_ _

__“I mean you can,” Hank wanted to add the fact that it was a bit _weird_ , but he just continued to eat his cereal. Alex wearing his clothes was just odd to him, especially if they were just _pretending_ to date. _ _

__“Cool.” Alex started to eat his waffles like everything was normal. Maybe things were normal and Hank didn’t have to freak out so much. Besides, what difference did it make? The only thing that changed was the label in their status.  
Best friends to boyfriends, nothing would change._ _

__Or so Hank thought._ _

__It all started when he parked his car in the school lot. He got out and walked around the side and waited for Alex, as he usually did, but this time was different because Alex _held his hand._ Hank immediately felt himself blushing as he already saw people staring at them._ _

__Alex seem unbothered by the attention and casually walked into the school, walking with Hank to his locker. “You alright?” Hank nodded as he opened up his locker and dropped off a couple of his binders. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Hank nodded again as he closed his locker, seeing Alex was still standing there._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Alex playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. “Nothing,” he pressed a chaste kiss to Hank’s cheek, and found their mutual friend Sean, starting to walk off with him._ _

__“What was that about?” Hank jumped and turned around to see Raven. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in golden spirals, she was wearing a white sundress, and clutching her books to her chest._ _

__“What was what about?” Hank let out a faint laugh and started to walk with Raven to his class._ _

__“You know,” she nudged him and lowered her head closer to his ear, “Alex kissing you on the cheek,” she whispered. “And I saw you two holding hands walking into school. Something you’re not telling me?”_ _

__Hank opened his mouth and felt the words on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t lie to Raven. “I-how’s Charles doing? Is he still with Erik?” He hoped changing the subject and mentioning her brother will let Raven drop the conversation about Alex entirely._ _

__“Of course he’s still with Erik, they’re completely inseparable as always,” she gagged._ _

__Charles was a couple years older than Raven and Hank and was already off to college. He was originally going to go to Oxford, but his high school sweetheart, Erik, stayed in state and Charles stayed with him. He also moved Raven into the new house he bought too with Erik, and she didn’t mind at all._ _

__“We took a trip to England over the summer for a couple of weeks,” Raven continued. “It was really fun and Charles went to the Oxford library. I could tell that Erik felt a little guilty, but Charles made his choice,” she rambled. “What about you? What did you do over the summer?”_ _

__Hank _really_ didn’t want to bring up Alex again, but he did go to upper state New York with him and his family to their lake house, with Hank’s mom of course, like he always did. _ _

__“Just read and study,” he replied and was very thankful the bell rang. Hank took his usually seat up front, and Raven sat down next to him. His first period was Calculus, not his most favorite subject but he was rather good at it. Alex himself was in Pre-Calculus and Hank knew he hated it as much as the next person and Hank would always gladly help him out. After all, he was his best friend._ _

__He shook his thoughts away and tried to focus on the lesson and not so much Alex. But that was hard, _very_ hard because as soon as class ended, he saw Alex in the hall and he winked at Hank. He was thankful he was alone and not with Raven because if she saw that, she would just question Hank to the max._ _

__Hank went onto his second period, English, and was able to not focus on Alex. Then, he went to his third period, French, and still didn’t think of Alex._ _

__That is up until lunch came._ _

__Hank anxiously walked to his locker to retrieve his lunchbox and then slowly made his way down to the cafeteria. He had no clue how him and Alex were about to pull this off and a small part of him still didn’t understand _why_ they had to do it, but he proceeded to lunch anyway. _ _

__Butterflies started to take over his stomach as he walked into the cafeteria to see his usual table already full, the only empty seat was next to Alex. Hank took a deep breath and walked on over, pulling out the chair and sitting down, focusing on his food._ _

__“It’s crazy you know, we’re _seniors_ ,” Sean’s discovery was shared with a mouthful of food, making Angel giggle. “I mean it’s crazy!”_ _

__“It’s not that crazy,” Alex responded smoothly, his chair and body both getting closer to Hank. “It’s our senior year, anything can happen,” he shot Hank a look as he popped a grape into his mouth._ _

__Darwin chuckled. “Oh yeah, like what?” Alex shrugged nonchalantly and continued to eat his food, his hand finding its way to rest on Hank’s knee. “You hiding something, Alex?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Hank.”_ _

__Why him? Why couldn’t they just leave Hank out of this?_ _

__“Is Alex hiding something?”_ _

__Hank looked up to see that all eyes were on him; Alex was smirking. Hank was most surely going to kill him. “I-we’re dating,” he blurted and he swore Alex’s smile got bigger._ _

__“Wait really?” Sean looked between the two of them. “Look, I knew Alex li-_ _

__“Yes we’re dating,” Alex quickly interjected and shot Sean a look, Hank noted this and will surely ask about that later, and proudly took Hank’s hand._ _

__Angel leaned forward on the table, a mischievous look in her eye. “Oh really? Prove it. Kiss him.”_ _

__Hank was really going to kill Alex now. Unless he died of embarrassment first._ _

__“You don’t even have to ask,” Alex turned towards Hank and cupped his face before planting a soft kiss on his lips then pulling away, resuming to his lunch. Hank’s lips were tingling from the barely there kiss that Alex just gave him and he honestly wanted another one._ _

__He tuned out of the lunch conversation and quietly ate his lunch, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened and the fact that Alex's hand was _still_ on his leg. Hank was definitely not going to focus for the rest of the day._ _

__-  
“Hank? We’ve been sitting here for fifteen minutes,” Alex sighed as he saw Hank was too busy staring at his steering wheel, his mind _still_ racing. “I would kind of like to go home now, enjoy my time alone till Scott gets home.”_ _

__“I can’t believe we just did that,” he muttered. “I cannot believe we just pulled _that_ off.”_ _

__“Huh,” Alex smiled, “I guess we did. Would you rather have me drive?” Hank shook his head, putting his keys in the ignition and pulling out of the lot, starting to drive in the direction of Alex’s house. “You know, you’ve been acting weird.”_ _

__Hank couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. _Of course_ he’s been acting weird, he’s faking a relationship with his best friend who he just kissed! Hank didn’t mind kissing Alex at all, but it just sucked knowing it was for pretend.. “You always act weird,” he retorted with a smile._ _

__Alex scoffed. “I do not! If anyone in this relationship is weird, it’s you Hank,” he teased back. “Also, I have practice tomorrow till four. I was thinking you could come and watch, if you want?Then we can go grab an early dinner after?”_ _

__“Yeah sure,” Hank looked over at Alex and smiled. Maybe things wouldn’t be so different. “You know, Alex, I’ve been thinking about some things throughout the day and do you think you’ll still be able to sleepover and stuff? Like if our parents think we’re dating, wouldn’t they assume we’re doing other things too?”_ _

__Hank didn’t want to address the topic of sex, but he knew he would have to eventually. Best to get it over with now._ _

__“I mean, it’s not like I can get pregnant or anything,” Alex shrugged off Hank’s concerns. “And I don’t think they’ll care that much honestly.”  
Hank nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes off of the road. “It’ll definitely freak Scott out though,” he laughed._ _

__“Well, we’re here,” Hank pulled up into Alex’s driveway. “See you tomorrow,” he gave a small wave._ _

__Alex looked a little disappointed when he got out of the car, but Hank shrugged it off and immediately drove home._ _

__When he got there, he went upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Hank was thankful he had no homework, surprising for the first day, which gave him all the rest of the day to figure out what just happened at school._ _

__Alex kissed him. He kissed him without hesitation._ _

__Hank ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone, bringing up his contacts and finding Alex’s number. He didn’t know if he could continue on with this fake relationship. Sure it’s only been a day, but Hank was just too damn flustered to handle any of this._ _

__Before he knew it, he was calling Alex._ _

__“Hank McCoy’s extremely hot fake boyfriend speaking, how can I help you?” Hank smiled against the phone, starting to rethink his decision. “Hank? You there?”_ _

__“Yeah sorry,” Hank sat up in his bed, “I’m just calling you to let you know I’m bored.” He was definitely not going to back out, not now at least._ _

__“Well you should’ve thought of that before you dropped me off,” Alex teased. “Why don’t you study for some test that doesn’t exist yet?”_ _

__Hank rolled his eyes. “Because maybe for once I don’t want to study.”_ _

__Alex gasped. “Are you becoming a bad boy? My Hank? So pure and innocent?”_ _

__“I get it from you,” he teased back, making Alex laugh._ _

__“You’ve finally learned.”_ _

__“Guess so,” he laid back down on his bed, staring blankly up at his ceiling. “You know, I’m surprised by how our friends took the news, aren’t you?”_ _

__Hank heard some shuffling on Alex’s end. “I don’t see why they wouldn’t be okay with it.”_ _

__He remembered something from earlier then, how Sean said Alex liked somebody. Alex never told Hank he liked anyone but maybe he didn’t feel comfortable telling Hank. Maybe he was only with him to make someone jealous…_ _

__“Alex, do you, you know, like anyone?” Hank was hesitant with his question, but he was curious._ _

__Alex laughed on the other end. “You’re funny Hank and look I have to go because Scott’s home.”_ _

__Hank glanced at his clock, seeing it was not even close to the time Scott usually got home. “Alex-_ _

__“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hank heard the line drop and he dropped his phone on the bed next to him. He had no idea why Alex was being so weird, but maybe Hank will get it out of him, eventually._ _

__But as of right now, Hank’s just happy because he’s pretty sure he had the best day of his life._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I’m actually gonna post the chapters after I finish them...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

“Hank, what are you doing here?” Hank looked up from taking notes to see Angel was walking over to him, looking surprised yet pleased at his company. She sat down next to him, the sweet smell of her perfume filled his nostrils.

Hank gave her a small smile and cleared his throat, looking down at his textbook in his lap then over at the football players on the field, catching sight of Alex’s jersey. “I’m just studying as I wait for Alex,” he turned back to Angel, seeing she was starting to grin. “We’re going out after practice and since I finished most of my homework already I figured I could just study, it never hurts,” he rambled and Angel nodded.

“Well, I’m really happy for you two,” she boasted. “I always knew you and Alex were close and you two were always flirting so I knew it was only a matter of time.” Hank’s eyes went wide at Angel’s observation. _Flirting?_ Him and Alex were never really flirting, as much as Hank wished they were, they were just good friends. “And like you two are just really cute together, you know?”

“T-thanks,” he answered a bit flustered and stared down at his textbook. He focused on the periodic table, pretending to memorize it when he knew he already had it down like the back of his hand. “What about you? Why are you here?” Hank hoped diverting the topic away from him and Alex would let it drop.

Angel shrugged. “I like watching Darwin, something about watching him play is relaxing. Even after a couple of years of being together, I just never get sick of it, you know?” Hank agreed with a nod of his own, looking back at the field and following Alex with his eyes. “How long have you and Alex known each other?”

“Fifth grade,” his eyes followed Alex as he ran across the field, getting into position. “I moved cities at a weird time in my life and no one really talked to me, but Alex. We’ve been friends ever since.” Hank didn’t want to mention the fact that the only reason he moved was because his dad left him and his mom, but only Alex knew that information.

“Wow,” she gasped. “That is a long time. So,” Angel grinned and nudged at Hank’s arm, “How did it happen?”

Hank knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, taking his gaze off of Alex once more and back onto Angel. “How did what happen?”

Angel playfully rolled her eyes. “You and Alex silly. You two have been friends for so long, why now?”

 _Because this relationship is fake_ Hank thought but he bit back his tongue from saying it. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly because he really didn’t know why, “guess we spent most of our lives as friends and just realized we always wanted to be more than that.”

“So in other words you’ve slept together?”

Hank immediately felt his face heat up. “What?! No!”

Angel laughed and clutched at her stomach. “I’m just messing with you, Hank. Relax,” he shook his head at her and was never more thankful to hear the sound of a whistle blowing, ending practice. Hank closed his book and gathered up his things, standing up with Angel. “Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if you two did,” she winked before walking off. 

Hank shook his head at the thought of Angel thinking him and Alex had sex, he was lucky enough he got a kiss, and started to walk towards his car, knowing Alex would meet him there. 

When he got to his car, he threw his backpack in the backseat and leaned against the driver’s side, starting to smile as he saw Alex approaching. “Have fun?” Hank opened the door to the backseat for him to drop his stuff in and proceeded to get into the car.

“Did you?” Alex smirked and ran a hand through his wet hair, water still dripping down the back of his neck onto his shirt, well another one of Hank’s shirts really. He was transfixed by the water sliding down on his toned skin, making Hank lean closer a little. His nostrils filled with the smell of vanilla soap and the berry shampoo Alex always used and his lungs just absorbed the scent with glee. 

Hank saw out of the corner of his eye that people were about to walk by the car so Hank seized the opportunity and kissed Alex almost barely at first, just brushing his lips up against his in a soft manner, but he soon kissed him again with more passion than he ever put into a kiss before. He wanted to kiss Alex in a way that made him breathless, and when he pulled away, Alex’s gasp and flushed cheeks said it all to Hank.

“Yeah, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would,” he admitted, going back to their original conversation. “I had a nice conversation with Angel,” Hank started his car and started to drive off to the nearest restaurant, “she’s very happy for us.”

“That’s good, really good,” Alex agreed and took a deep breath as he turned his head to face the window. “Practice was alright, I should enjoy it more, you know? Since it’s my last year and all,” he muttered and Hank almost stopped the car.

He quickly glanced over at Alex as he kept driving. “You’re quitting football? You’re not going to play in college?”

“No.”

“When were you going to tell me this?!” Hank always thought Alex loved football, he would always rave about it to him and never _once_ did Alex mention quitting. 

Alex groaned and slumped down in his seat. “I don’t know,” he started to pick at the hole in his jeans, “I don’t see why it matters anyway since I’m not going to college.”

Hank had to pull off the road this time and parked in a gas station. He turned his body towards Alex, looking at him with complete shock. “You’re not going to college? Do you know how many scholarships you could get from football? How many opportunities you’d have?”

“You sound like my parents,” he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was thinking of just working for a bit, trying to figure out what I wanted to do.”

“You don’t know what you want to do?!”

Alex rolled his eyes annoyedly and sat up straighter. “Not all of us have it figured out, Hank,” he spat and turned to glare out the window. 

Hank went quiet. He always knew from a very young age that he would go to college and become a doctor. He most certainly stuck to his word and he was off to college on an academic scholarship next fall. Him and Alex never really talked about school that much, but he had no idea what Alex was going through.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely and Alex shrugged in reply. “I-um, you just never told me that’s all,” he mentioned and Alex turned to face him now, crossing his arms over his chest in anger.

“I don’t always have to tell you everything,” he chided. Hank gave a nod and took in a breath, focusing his attention on his steering wheel. He knew Alex hid some things from him and Hank hid some things from Alex himself. He heard Alex sigh and felt a warmth on his knee, looking down to see it was Alex’s hand. “I’m sorry. I just-I have it figured out alright?”

Hank let a smile fall to his lips and he looked over at Alex again, seeing he was looking back at Hank with a serious expression, but his eyes soft as they glowed in the sunlight. “I know,” he finally answered, his eyes not leaving the angelic glow that made up Alex’s face. “We should go get some food,” he cleared his throat and started his car again, getting back on the road. Alex’s hand stayed on his knee for the rest of the drive.

He pulled up to a diner nearby and parked his car, getting out with Alex and walking inside. The diner was very retro looking; the booths all had red cushioning with checkered tables and matching checkered floors. They were led to a table by a waitress, both of them being handed menus. 

“So what did you and Angel talk about?” 

“What?” Hank snapped his eyes up from his menu, seeing Alex was calmly looking through his own one. 

“You said you and Angel talked while I was at practice. What did you two talk about?” Alex glanced up at Hank, who quickly looked down and pretended to study the menu himself.

“Um,” Hank didn’t want to tell Alex that him and Angel were talking about him because it won’t only lead to more questions but it would just be terribly awkward, “just school and stuff and that’s when she mentioned she was happy for us.” He breathed a sigh of relief when the waitress came by and took their orders.

Hank ordered a burger with fries and a vanilla milkshake, Alex ordered the same exact thing. “So, homecoming’s coming up,” Alex announced and Hank snorted.

“Yeah, in like a month.”

“Still coming up. And you’re going with me,” Alex smirked and Hank immediately shook his head. “Come on, Hank! You’ve never once gone to any school dance!”

“Because I don’t see the appeal to them! You know I don’t dance!” Hank exclaimed a bit defensively and Alex shot him a look. “I’m not going to go, Alex, I’m sorry but no.”

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and leaned across the table. “So am I supposed to just show up to a school dance without my _boyfriend_?” 

“So we just break up before homecoming,” he shrugged. 

Alex scoffed. “That’s not an option, Hank. It’s one night of your life for a couple of hours. Can you please just go with me?” Alex’s eyes softened and he reached out and touched Hank’s hand, “Please?”

“If it means that much to you then fine,” he sighed defeatedly and Alex grinned. “I’ll go to homecoming with you.” 

“You’ll have fun, I promise.” 

Hank doubted that, but he would be with Alex so he would just have to wait and see. He thanked the waitress when she came by with their food, and their conversation ceased as they ate in silence. 

That is until Alex started to take some of Hank’s fries and he had to move his plate away. 

“Stop stealing my fries,” he swatted at his hand and tried to move his plate away but Alex grabbed a couple of fries before he did. “Alex, just because you finished your food doesn’t mean you get to take mine,” Hank backed himself into the corner of his booth and continued to eat his food.

“Can I have one more?” Alex licked his lips and glanced between Hank’s face and his plate of food. 

Hank looked down at his plate to see he had about five fries left on his plate and he was starting to get a little full. “If you want them then you have to come and get them.” Alex cocked an eyebrow as he slid out of his booth and made his way around the table and sat down on Hank’s side, scooting up to him. Hank still had his plate out of reach but he grabbed a fry and held it out to Alex, who reached out to take it but Hank quickly retracted and ate the fry himself.

“Hank, come on, that’s not fair and you know it.” Alex pouted and Hank chuckled as he took a couple more fries and ate them, watching Alex the whole time. “Hank,” he whined.

“Alright alright,” he grabbed the last two fries and held them out to Alex, who ate them right out of Hank’s grip, making him laugh again. “You’re obsessed with fries.”

Alex shrugged and reached for Hank’s milkshake, taking a long sip. “What can I say, they’re my weakness,” he giggled when Hank took his milkshake back from him, finishing off what’s left.

Hank set the glass down and stared back at Alex with a sly smirk. “You’ve never stolen from me before, why the sudden change?”

“We made a deal, McCoy,” Alex leaned his body closer, the familiar scent Hank smelled before practically intoxicated him now and he found himself leaning in closer too. 

“It doesn’t seem very fair to me to have you just take all the time.”

Alex chewed on his lip and grinned. “Who said anything about you not getting anything?” Hank searched his face and felt himself matching Alex’s grin, closing the distance between them and kissing him softly on the lips. His mouth was salty and sweet at the same time, a contrast of what he tasted like before, but Hank still couldn’t get enough of him.

One hand reached out to cup Alex’s face while the other settled on his side, trying to pull him closer. He felt Alex’s hands rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer as well in attempts to close much distance between them as possible.

Hank had never truly made out with someone before, let alone had a proper kiss, but none of that seemed to matter at the moment because he was _still_ kissing Alex. His tongue brushed against his lower lip, making his mouth slip open and Hank slowly moved his tongue away from his lip up into his mouth, their tongues starting to duel in a dominance that Hank ended up winning.

“I’ll just leave the check here,” the waitress said a bit awkwardly, the intrusion of another person made them pull apart. As she collected up their dishes, Hank reached for the bill and pulled out his wallet. 

“Hank, we’re splitting it,” Alex halted him by putting his hand over his, stopping him from taking out a twenty. 

“No it’s fine, I got it,” he brushed his hand away and set a twenty down on the table. “Let’s go.” Hank waited for Alex to move, but he didn’t budge. 

Alex shook his head and pulled out his wallet, taking out a ten and handing it to Hank. “Not until you take my money.”

“Alex, it’s on me, don’t worry about it.” 

Alex huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not moving till you take my money.”

Hank gave him a displeasing look, crossing his arms over his chest as well, standing his ground. “Guess we’ll be here for awhile then,” he concluded, not giving up his own stubbornness. 

“I hate you,” Alex groaned as he slid out of the booth finally, making Hank laugh as he slid out as well, taking his hand as they walked out and to his car. “You’re so stubborn,” he grumbled.

“Oh I’m the stubborn one?” Hank teased as he got in his car, Alex hopped in the passenger seat before driving off towards Alex’s house. “If it makes you feel any better, I will take the money.” 

“Thank you!” Alex handed it to him and Hank threw the cash in his cup holder. “I just feel bad since you always drive me around and stuff,” he muttered.

Hank came to a red light and turned to look at Alex, smiling. “Well that’s because you lost your car privileges.”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Alex exclaimed defensively. “I let Sean borrow my car _once_ and he went and got high, how was I supposed to know he’d leave some behind in my car?” Alex shook his head at himself and punched lightly at Hank’s dashboard. “I can’t get it till I move out, it’s not fair.”

Hank chuckled as he kept driving. “It sucks,” he agreed as he pulled into Alex’s subdivision. “But at least you come into school on time unlike before,” he pointed out.

“I was never late,” Alex scoffed. “Maybe a couple of times...or a few times but who cares? You’re the only one who noticed, you know.” Hank blushed at the statement as he pulled into Alex’s driveway, parking his car. “Do you want to come inside? My parents at home,” he grinned.

“I would love to, but don’t you have homework to do?” Alex frowned and lightly punched Hank in the arm. 

“Well, I was hoping you could help me with that math...”

Hank opened his car door. “Oh you know how much I love math,” he grinned before getting out of the car and grabbing Alex’s stuff for him and following him inside.

“You spoil me,” Alex practically cooed as he took his stuff back from Hank, taking a step closer to him.

“Well,” Hank smirked and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, “I have good reason to.” He leaned his head down and Alex’s breath started tickle his skin as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“I knew it,” they both jump apart to see Scott was standing not too far away, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “I _knew_ it!” Scott repeated happily. 

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed Hank’s hand, starting to lead him upstairs. “Congrats,” he called out sarcastically, the sound of Scott laughing filling the room as they go upstairs. 

“Keep the door open!”

Alex shook his head at his little brother and hopped on his bed, scooting over to make room for Hank. “Gotta love little brothers.” 

“I thought you needed help with homework?” Hank sat down next to him, giving him a questioning look. 

“I do,” Alex grabbed his bag and pulled out his math stuff, opening it up and handing Hank a worksheet. “I don’t understand any of this, at all.”

Hank skimmed the sheet, recognizing they were all formulas needing to be rearranged. “They’re really just jumping into it, huh?” He pushed his glasses farther up his nose, handing Alex back his worksheet and starting to explain the problems to Alex. “Get it?” 

“Yeah, thanks,” he started to work on his assignment. “You explained it a lot better than the teacher. You should be one, you’d be good at it.”

Hank snorted and laid down on Alex’s bed, staring up at his bright blue ceiling that always reminded Hank of his eyes. He could stare into them forever. “As much fun as that would be, I’d like to help out others in another way,” he smiled to himself as he thought about his future career.

“That’s right, Dr. McCoy,” Alex laughed. “You’ll be amazing at it. You’re smart, ambitious, you have medical school in the bag.” 

Hank looked over at Alex, seeing he was concentrating hard on his worksheet. “Alex, can I ask you something?” 

“Hm?” Hank hesitated on his question, but he was curious and had never really discussed it with Alex before. Alex turned to look at him then, starting to smile. “What is it?” Hank shook his head, wanting to forget it. “Okay now you have to tell me.”

Hank focused his attention back on the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. “I forgot the question,” he lied and suddenly Alex came into his view, seeming to have laid on him now. 

“Really? You forgot?”

“Yes. Don’t you have homework you should be doing?” Hank asked sternly, making Alex laugh.

“Lucky for you, I finished,” he rested his chin on his chest, not taking his eyes off of Hank. “Now spill.”

Hank shook his head. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Alex gave him a look, starting to pout. “Please Hank, just tell me. Please,” he begged. Hank shook his head again, making Alex sigh. “Fine, keep it to yourself,” he turned his head to the side on Hank’s chest, resting there.

Hank started to rub his back soothingly, feeling how toned he was through his shirt. He slowly sat up, making Alex sit up as well, but he held him in place on his lap. Alex adjusted himself so that he was straddled in his lap and Hank perched himself up on his elbows in order to get closer. He licked his lips and Alex wasted no time and started to kiss him. 

He never imagined that he’d ever be making out with his best friend on his bed, but here Hank was doing just that. 

He sat up more, his hands making their way up from Alex’s hips to tease the hem of Alex’s shirt, one slipping underneath to feel his smooth skin while the other ran through his blond hair, pulling him closer. Alex gasped when Hank tugged lightly on his hair, making him arch his head back and Hank started to kiss at his neck.

“Are you going to give me a hickey?” Alex breathed out, his words sounding flustered. “Because I think it would be a nice thing to show everyone, don’t you think?” Hank chuckled against his neck, starting to suck on his skin in order to give Alex the hickey he wanted. 

“Gross.” Both of them break apart again, seeing Scott was standing in the doorway. “Mom and Dad are home,” he told Alex.

“Thanks for knocking,” he retorted before sliding off of Hank’s lap. “Is there something else you need, Scott?” Scott shook his head but remained in the doorway. 

Hank blushed and stood up. “I should get going anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he leaned down and gave Alex another kiss.

Alex kissed him finally before pulling away. “Bye Hank,” he smiled.

“Bye Hank,” Scott mocked in Alex’s voice, receiving a glare from his brother.

“Bye Scott,” Hank ruffled his hair on the way out of Alex’s room and made his way out of Alex’s house, driving home with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh and a makeout session!! I wonder what people will say the next day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don’t feel that great about this chapter and the last scene is the best in my opinion...
> 
> This chapter is just more of a transition since it just gives some details on what’s going to happen I suppose I honestly don’t know.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hank’s eyes went wide when Alex hopped into his car the next morning, seeing the very noticeable hickey on his neck. “What?” Alex looked confused at Hank’s blank expression.

“Your,” he gestured to neck, “does it hurt?” Alex shook his head and Hank just couldn’t stop staring at Alex’s neck. He couldn’t believe he did that to him. “Did your parents notice it?”

“I don’t think so,” his face went a little sour at the mention of them and Hank started to drive off to school to as he kept his questions to himself. “They still don’t know yet anyway, I was thinking about telling them Friday.” Hank nodded in agreement to that suggestion since the whole point of them faking the relationship was to get back at Alex’s parents. He knew Alex didn’t have the best relationship with them these past couple of years, and Hank felt as though it was getting a little worse. “I want you to be there.”

“What?” Hank blurted as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Friday, I’m telling my parents we’re dating, I want you to be there,” Alex repeated for him and Hank swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat. Why was he getting nervous? He’s known Alex’s parents for _years_ , he had nothing to worry about. 

“Okay,” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Wait Friday? As in tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

Hank felt nervous again, butterflies started to invade his stomach and he took a deep breath to try to remain calm. “Okay, I’ll come,” he took a hand off the steering wheel to wipe his now sweaty palm on his jeans, doing the same with the other hand. 

“Thanks Hank, I really appreciate it.” He looked down to see Alex’s hand was resting comfortably on his knee again.

“Yeah of course,” he glanced over at Alex and smiled quickly before looking back on the road. 

“Does your mom know yet?” 

Hank shook his head. “No, she’s been pretty busy with work lately and when she is home she spends most of her time on her computer, working. Or at least I think she’s working, I honestly don’t know.” His mother was a doctor, she was one of the reasons why Hank wanted to become a doctor himself, he looked up to her, and her career did take up a lot of her time so Hank always assumed she was always working. 

“Maybe she’s got a boyfriend herself,” Alex teased and Hank let out a small laugh.

“Maybe, but she once told me she was too busy to date. She’d rather focus on her career I think.”

Alex gave a nod of understanding. “Will you be like that when you become a doctor?”

“I hope not,” he let out a small laugh as he parked his car in the school lot. “I’m sure I’ll keep my work and relationships separate, but I guess we’ll see.” 

“Guess so,” he hopped out of Hank’s car then and Hank grabbed his bag from the backseat and walked after Alex, taking his hand in his. “High school went by fast,” he commented.

“It sure did,” Hank followed him to his locker, leaning up against the neighboring one while Alex opened his. “Well, it’s only still the first week,” he pointed out, making Alex groan but smile when he caught Hank’s eye.

“Don’t remind me. Just one hundred and sixty-something days left and we’re finally free,” he closed his locker and took Hank’s hand, dragging him down the hall to his class. 

“I like how you’re keeping count,” Hank laughed. Alex flashed a smile that looked a little sad. “Alex?” He pulled him to the side by the lockers and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Hank searched his face, staring up into those bright eyes of his, and Hank could tell he was lying. He always knew when Alex was lying, he could read him easily, yet sometimes he couldn’t-it’s complicated. 

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed Hank by the front of his shirt, kissing him hotly on the lips, making Hank’s thoughts scramble, before pulling away. “Nothing is wrong, Hank. I’m fine. I’m just nervous for tomorrow, that’s all.” Hank gave a nod in understanding, but he knew it wasn’t nerves bothering him, it was something else entirely. 

Hank didn’t want to pry though, so he kissed him back and let the matter slip away. Someone let out a whistle and they broke apart to see Sean was staring at them with a silly smile. 

“I see that you two got busy yesterday,” Sean snickered.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Alex stated and started to pull away from Hank, who stole a quick from him before he started to chase after Sean. Hank shook his head and started to head to his class. 

-  
When lunch time came, Hank walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on him. Confused, he walked to his usual lunch table, seeing Alex wasn’t there yet. 

He sat down and greeted everyone with a small smile, seeing people around him were still looking at him. “Does anyone know why everyone’s staring at me?”

“Um,” Raven spoke up first, looking at Angel an Darwin before over at Hank, “Sean sort of started a rumor that you and Alex slept together and Alex was about to fight him, then Frost stepped in before anything happened,” she explained.

Hank felt his mouth drop open. _Why_ did Sean think him and Alex had sex? All because of a hickey? 

“Wow,” he gasped out, still in apparent shock. “Are they in trouble?”

Raven shrugged and sat back in her chair, starting to eat her lunch. “I mean, Frost is the Vice Principal, she can't really do anything unless MacTaggert says to. Hopefully they just get a warning.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Angel agreed and looked at Hank with an almost devilish grin. “But Hank, is the rumor true?”

Hank immediately felt his face heat up. “No! Why does everyone keep thinking we have?!”

He was a virgin and from what he knew, Alex was too. Alex was certainly his first kiss outside of a peck on the cheek from a girl in kindergarten, but he doesn’t count that. Alex was his first makeout session, but he certainly wasn’t his _first_ because Hank didn’t have his first _yet_. He always told himself that he would lose his virginity in college, and he wanted to stick to that plan. 

As much as he would like Alex to be his first, he knew it wasn’t likely…

“People just assume things,” Angel concluded and her and Raven started to talk about one of their classes.

Hank shook his thoughts away, starting to eat his lunch. He looked up at Darwin, seeing that he was being quiet as well. Hank wondered if he would know why Alex was quitting football since they were on the team together. 

“Hey Darwin has Alex been, you know, acting differently recently?” 

Darwin looked up and shook his head. “No, why?”

“No reason,” he sighed. Maybe Hank was the only person that Alex told. 

“Well actually,” Darwin continued, “he’s been a little stressed since the scouts came the other day during practice.”

Hank knitted his eyebrows together, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Scouts?”

“You know, for college. Scouts come and watch us play, pick and see which people they want at their school. Well, Alex has been waiting for a particular school to come, but they haven’t come yet.”

“What school?”

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex suddenly appeared and took a seat next to Hank, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “MacTaggert wanted to explain to Sean and I the consequences of spreading rumors,” he drawled on dryly, pulling out his lunch. 

“Where is Sean?” Raven piped up and Alex shrugged. 

“Said something about wanting to go home and make brownies for not getting in trouble or something,” Alex looked over at Hank, smiling at him kindly. “I missed you.”

Hank matched his smile and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head. “I missed you too.” Hank took his hand and stopped Alex from taking a stick of his celery. “You need to stop stealing my food.”

Alex giggled and it was possibly one of the cutest things Hank’s ever heard come out of his mouth. 

-  
“You know, you’re really lucky you didn’t get in any trouble,” Hank commented when he drove Alex home after school. “I wonder why Sean would say something like that.”

Alex shrugged. “I mean, most couples in our grade probably already had sex so he just must’ve assumed.”

“It seems everyone’s assuming we have,” he muttered. Because everyone _was_ assuming him and Alex already had sex. “Like I gave you one hickey, does that just mean we already slept together?” Hank glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Alex shrug again. 

“I mean,” Alex’s hand slid up a little from his knee to the edge of his thigh, “why don’t we?”

Hank jerked his car as he pulled off to the side of the road and parked very sharply. He looked over at Alex like he had a second head. “What? You want to have s-sex? With me?”

“No Hank, I would have sex with someone else and say it was you,” Alex replied sarcastically and lightly swatted Hank on the shoulder. “Yes, I want to have sex with you. We clearly don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable, but just know it’s on the table.”

_It’s on the table._

Alex wanted to have sex with him...and Hank wasn’t really against the idea, at all, but he didn’t know how to exactly tell Alex he’d like to either.

“I-I’m fine,” he stumbled, “with sex I mean, with you, but we should talk about it first.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

Hank shook his head at himself, not believing he was having this conversation with his best friend of all people. 

“Well, for one thing-

“Wait stop, it’s just going to be awkward,” Alex quickly interjected. “You’re overthinking this, Hank. It’s simple.”

“Alex, it’s not that simple.”

Alex rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car and moving into the backseat. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“We’re doing this _now_?!” Hank did not want to lose his virginity in his car, especially with it parked on the side of the road. 

“No! Hank, just come here.”

Hank sighed and got out of the front seat, moved his and Alex’s stuff to the floor of the car and sat down. Alex moved and straddled himself in Hank’s lap, running his hands through his hair in a comforting motion.

“Alex,” Hank began but Alex shook his head, not wanting to hear it. 

“Relax.” Alex himself relaxed in Hank’s lap and peeled off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and muscular abdomen. Hank’s seen Alex shirtless before multiple times, but this time felt _different_ because this time was different, it was more...intimate. “Now, how do you feel?”

“Fine,” he answered honestly, settling his hands on Alex’s bare waist, feeling him shiver under his touch. “What was the point of this?”

Alex let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to Hank’s nose. “Alright McCoy, you said you wanted to talk about it, so we’re going to talk about it,” he took in a shaky breath. “So, I-fuck this is awkward, okay,” he took another breath, “I want you to, you know.”

“Have sex with you?” Hank questioned and with the look Alex gave him, he knew that wasn’t right. 

“Alright, let me try again, but don’t freak out, okay?” Hank nodded and nearly jumped when Alex cupped him through his jeans. “Hank, look at me,” Alex ran his other hand through his hair again; Hank met his eyes and swallowed down the wave of arousal he felt. “I want _this_ inside of me. Does that clear some things up?”

Hank nodded and took a deep breath, trying to not focus on the way Alex’s hand was still on him, just barely rubbing him, but it was enough friction for Hank to notice. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Alex smiled and kissed Hank deeply on the lips. Hank knew Alex would certainly start to feel how he was reacting to his kisses so he quickly moved both his hands away, making Alex pull away. “Is there something you’re hiding?”

Hank saw a flicker of what he assumed was lust flash over Alex’s eyes. “Alex, don’t you think we should go back to your house or something?” Alex shook his head, moving his hands back where they were but Hank quickly caught them again. “Alex,” he warned.

Alex licked his lips, biting back a smirk. “What?”

Hank didn’t reply, letting go of one of his hands. He pulled Alex further up on his lap and moved his own hand over the hem of Alex’s sweatpants. “What do you want?” He didn’t recognize his own voice at the moment, or maybe it was the fact that his heart was pounding so loud in his ears, he didn’t know.

“You don’t want to talk about it first?” Alex teased and Hank slipped his hand underneath his sweatpants, lightly running his hand over his boxers. Alex huffed and his cheeks became flushed. “Don’t tease.”

“Says you,” he gripped Alex a little more through his boxers, feeling him out. Hank could tell Alex was hard, and he was a little surprised. He assumed it was just his body’s natural reaction to stimulation. Hank pulled his hand away and pressed a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips. “Now put on your shirt so I can take you home.”

“I’m gonna get you back for this.” Alex grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on, moving off of Hank’s lap. Hank laughed and they both moved up to the front seat. “And just so you know, I love teasing.”

“I’ll remember that,” Hank joked and continued the drive to Alex’s house. He couldn’t believe he just did _that_ with Alex, whatever that was, but he enjoyed himself and he could tell Alex did too. 

He pulled up into Alex’s driveway, pulling him into one last goodbye kiss. “Just so you know,” Alex smiled filthily, “as soon as I get to my room, I’m taking care of the problem you gave me. You’re welcome to join me.”

“I would love to.” Hank rested his hand on Alex’s upper thigh, “but I have a lot of homework I need to do. Besides,” he gripped Alex through his sweatpants like Alex did with him earlier, “you can think about all the things I’d do if I was there.”

“You are so unfair,” Alex stole a quick kiss before grabbing his stuff and was about to leave Hank’s car, but Hank halted him and grabbed the other backpack which belonged to Alex. 

“Nice try,” he swapped the backpacks since Alex purposefully took his. 

“It was worth a shot,” he grumbled and got out of the car, waving goodbye before heading inside. 

Hank shook his head and went home, taking care of his own problem before starting his homework. How could he ever focus when all he could think about was Alex jerking off to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sneak peak at some smut ;)
> 
> Tomorrow is the big day! How will Alex’s parents react to the news about him and Hank dating? Since them faking their relationship is all because of that-right? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also...
> 
> Pay close attention to Hank’s mom and the “work” Hank thinks she’s doing-and a small detail I revealed in the last chapter (slight foreshadowing...and hopefully not a spoiler...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the reveal of Hank and Alex’s fake relationship to Alex’s parents!! How will it go??
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of silverware scraping against plates was forever embedded into Hank’s brain. He’s had dinner at Alex’s house multiple times before, but this certainly had to be the most awkward time, ever. They didn’t even tell them they were in a relationship _yet_ and it was already awkward. 

Alex was picking at the food on his plate, studying his broccoli like it was a textbook, Scott was happily eating his steak dinner, and Alex’s parents were very intrigued on the way their silverware looked when they held it in the light. 

Hank was pretty sure someone must’ve already said something to them since it was just painfully quiet, but Hank was with Alex all day and he had not mentioned once telling them anything, he was just as nervous as he was.

“So Alex,” Mr. Summers began, setting down his fork and knife and folding his hands together. Hank sucked in a breath himself, although he really didn’t need to, but he didn’t know what he was about to ask, “why aren’t you eating? You need your protein for football.”

Hank looked over at Alex, seeing him take in a breath and look up at his father. “About that-

“Please don’t tell me you’ve quit the team,” Mrs. Summers sighed. Hank really saw how important football really was to them, and maybe that’s why Alex was quitting, to spite them more. 

“No,” Alex replied firmly and slowly started to take Hank’s hand under the table. “I-We,” he corrected and glanced over at Hank, “have something to tell you.”

“They’re dating,” Scott blurted.

“Scott!” Alex hissed but looked back at parents with a small smile. “But yeah, Hank and I are dating.”

Hank let out a breath. No taking that one back.

“I walked in on them,” Scott continued, casually taking a bite of his mashed potatoes like what he said was no big deal.

“ _Scott_! Shut up!” Alex shot him a glare and Hank felt his cheeks heat up.

“Walked in on you doing what?” Mr. Summers asked. Hank just really wished he was turtle at the moment so he could escape and hide in a shell, never having to hear this conversation ever again.

“We were just kissing,” Alex clarified, “that’s all.”

“On his bed,” Scott started to smile and Alex threw him a warning look, “Alex was in Hank’s lap too. It looked steamy.” Hank definitely wanted to dig himself in a hole and never come out, ever again.

“Alright, this is a dinner for eighteen and older, out.” Alex commanded and pointed for Scott to go.

“Alex! You can’t just dismiss your brother from the table!” Mrs. Summers exclaimed. 

Alex groaned. “Mom, can you please excuse Scott from the table?”

“Scott, please take your plate upstairs to your room for now,” she complied and Scott shot Alex a look. 

“I’ll still be listening,” he grabbed his plate and walked off in the other direction.

Hank shakily reached for his glass of water and drank it all down, letting out a breath afterwards. Here goes.

Mr. Summers rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward a little, slightly resembling Alex’s position like in the diner the other day. “How long?”

“Since Labor Day,” Alex answered and squeezed Hank’s hand tighter, indicating he was nervous.

Mr. Summers nodded and his dull blue eyes looked over at Hank, starting to pierce into him. “What are your intentions for my son? Do treat him well?”

“Yes, of course,” Hank replied somewhat smoothly, surprised at himself. “I have the best intentions for Alex.” He saw out of the corner of his eye Alex smile at him as he reached for his glass of water, taking a sip.

“Are you using protection?”

Alex immediately choked on his water, starting to cough profusely and Hank was definitely going to die of embarrassment. “I’m sorry?” Hank started to pat Alex’s back, not wanting him to choke. 

“When you have sex with my son, do you use protection? Just because he can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean you two still shouldn’t be practicing safe sex. When I was your age-

“Dad, please,” Alex moaned in agony. “We get it.”

“Alex, if you two are dating, you need to hear this,” Mr. Summers snapped before continuing. “As I was saying, when I was your age, I kissed my beautiful wife right here at the ripe age of twenty. Well, a couple days later I got a cold sore on my lip.” 

“He thought it was herpes,” Mrs. Summers finished for him. “Turns out it was just a cold sore!”

Hank opened his mouth to reply but he honestly didn’t know what to say because how can he possibly respond to that story?

“But always use protection,” Mr. Summers stated firmly. “Hank, will you promise me to use protection with my son?” Hank nodded and he could tell Alex was really dying of embarrassment. “Good. I’m happy for you two,” he let out a small smile before he went back to eating his dinner. “Also, I don’t know about the rules in your house, Hank, but no sex in this house, got it?” Hank nodded again, staring down at his still uneaten steak, forcing himself to take a bite. “And every time you go up to Alex’s room together, that door stays open. Also no dirty text messages, no pictures of you boys not in clothes, nothing.”

“Got it, Dad. Thank you,” Alex gave him a look and smiled at Hank apologetically. 

Out of all the years of knowing Alex and his family, Hank never knew they would ever embarrass Alex like this. They told stories, yes, but none like this. 

“You’re very welcome,” Mr. Summers looked pleased with himself and smiled proudly. “This world is full of nasty diseases, I would hate to see you boys get stuck with one.” 

“Well, who’s ready for dessert?” Mrs. Summers piped up a bit too cheerily, thankfully changing the topic to Hank and mainly Alex’s relief. “I made apple pie!”

“That sounds wonderful,” Hank smiled kindly at her as she collected everyone’s dishes and carried them over into the kitchen. 

“Alex,” Mr. Summers’ eyes landed on Hank again, “please go help your mother.” Alex looked very sympathetically at Hank as he stood up and went over into the kitchen to do as he was told. “Now Hank, I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, alright?”

“Alright,” Hank repeated and felt nervousness pool in his stomach. 

Mr. Summers leaned a little bit closer to him. “Have you and Alex had sex already?” 

Not Alex’s dad too.

“No,” Hank replied honestly. 

“Do you plan to?”

If Hank wasn’t already very red before, he was extremely red in the face now, feeling embarrassed all over. Why was everyone so invested in him and Alex having sex?

“Um.” Hank had to be honest here, he wouldn’t lie to Mr. Summers. “Eventually,” he muttered and Mr. Summers gave a quick nod and reached under his seat, pulling out a grocery bag, handing it to Hank.

“Use these,” Mr. Summers instructed. 

Hank looked in the bag and saw there was a box of condoms. This was officially the weirdest dinner he’s ever had in his whole life. His best friend’s dad just gave him condoms. How much worse could this possibly get?

“T-thank you,” he cleared his throat and set the bag down next to his chair, letting out a breath when Alex and his mom returned with an apple pie, ceasing the conversation between the two of them, thankfully. 

“So what did I miss?” Scott came back down, grinning sinisterly. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Alex nudged Scott before he sat down and he took Hank’s hand again. “So now that the cats out of the bag, can I have my car back?”

Mr. Summers grunted. “No.”

“It was worth a shot,” Alex sighed and rested his head on Hank’s shoulder. “Thankfully, I have my own personal driver.” Hank let out a small laugh and mindlessly pressed a kiss to his head, forgetting where they were for a moment.

“Gross,” Scott commented. “Watching you flirt is burning my eyes.” 

“So wear some sunglasses,” Alex retorted and the warmth of his head against Hank’s shoulders radiated throughout his whole chest, making him feel fuzzy all over. 

“How are you boys enjoying your last year of high school?” Mrs. Summers chimed in, Hank was grateful she diverted the attention away from him and Alex for awhile and gladly accepted and thanked her for the slice of pie she handed him.

“Here we go,” Alex grumbled quietly under his breath, but Hank ignored it and gave his hand a squeeze.

“It’s going pretty well,” Hank boasted himself, “I feel like it’s going by so fast though. Before we know it, we’ll be off to,” he almost slipped up and mentioned _college_ , but he didn’t want to upset Alex and start a conversation he knew he didn’t want to have, “-to other places,” he settled on saying.

Mrs. Summers smiled sweetly at him as she handed out slices of pie to everyone else. “I’m sure your mom is very pleased to see you going into the same field as her. I know it’s a bit early, but do you have any medical schools in mind for when you’re done with pre-med?”

“I was thinking Harvard, actually. I have an alumni there from my mom and it’s an amazing school,” he started to smile giddily. 

“An excellent choice,” Mr. Summers agreed.

“It’s in Massachusetts,” Alex mentioned a bit sourly but Hank shrugged off his concerns. “That’s a completely different state.” 

“It’s only a three hour drive,” Hank let out a small laugh as he started to eat his pie, which was very good as always. “It’s not that bad.” Alex didn’t comment and started to shovel his pie in. 

Mrs. Summers took her husband’s hand as she once again smiled at Hank. “We wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you,” he matched her smile and finished off his pie. He wrapped his arm around Alex, pressing another kiss to his head, since Hank could tell he was just a little upset by the conversation. “Thank you for not stealing my food,” he teased, receiving a small laugh from Alex. 

“Oh just you wait,” Alex giggled and Hank laughed and shook his head at him. 

“Can there be a new rule of no flirting at the dinner table?” Scott asked like he was in pain. “I don’t think I can keep my food down if they keep acting so lovey dovey.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “One day, you’ll understand.”

Scott shook his head as Mrs. Summers collected everyone’s plates, taking them over into the kitchen with Mr. Summers, concluding dinner. 

“Scott if you want to keep your food down, I suggest you scram because Hank and I are about to get _so_ cute,” Alex taunted and Scott immediately got up and left the table, disappearing out of the dining room without hesitation. Alex laughed to himself. “Works every time.”

“You’re horrible,” Hank teased and Alex shrugged, turning his chair more to face Hank. 

“Speaking of horrible,” he rested his hand on his thigh as he leaned closer, “this dinner was possibly the worst thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Hank snorted and grabbed the bag Mr. Summers gave him, showing it to Alex. “At least your dad is looking out for us.”

Alex looked confused as he took the bag from Hank, his eyes going wide as he looked inside. “He gave you these?” Hank nodded and Alex started to blush, it was the most adorable thing Hank ever saw. Alex was so cute when he was flustered. “ _Why_?”

“So we’re safe I guess.” Hank took the bag back and put it down by his feet. “Maybe we could, you know,” he started to smirk and leaned in closer, “use some tomorrow,” he suggested. 

A flicker of excitement ran over Alex’s face and he eagerly licked his lips. “Tomorrow? So soon?” He slid his hand up from his knee to his thigh, grinning. “Why not just tonight?” Alex snickered.

“Don’t get greedy,” Hank leaned in even closer, Alex’s breath tickling his skin. “I was thinking I would order a pizza for us, we can fool around, you can hang for a bit. What do you say?”

“I’ll get the pizza,” Alex stated as he leaned in closer as well. “And don't worry about picking me up, I’ll get a ride.” Hank agreed with a kiss; Alex’s lips tasted sugary and Hank just couldn’t get enough of him. 

His hands immediately found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Alex smiled against the kiss and somehow moved to sit in Hank’s lap, his body feeling even warmer pressed up against Hank’s chest. He moved one hand away from his neck to the hem of Alex’s shirt, slowly sliding his hand underneath to tease at his skin. 

Alex moaned when Hank brushed his hand just above his navel, sending a shot of arousal through him. “You’re such a tease,” he gasped and Hank started to kiss his neck while his hand continued to roam his chest. 

“I thought you liked it,” he murmured against his skin and pressed a kiss just below his ear. “Are you getting hard, Alex?” Hank whispered hotly in his ear, receiving another moan from Alex when he moved his hand down to feel him through his jeans. “It seems you are. Guess you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow,” he pulled his hand away and pressed another kiss to Alex’s lips.

Alex gave him a final kiss before he just rested his forehead against Hank’s forehead. “Just so you know, I will probably not last long tomorrow.”

“You really want me, don’t you?” Hank didn’t mean to ask that, it just sort of slipped out, but Alex jerked forward on his lap, and Hank could _feel_ that Alex liked this. Hank started to smile and bit down on his lip. “Probably as soon as I leave, you’re going to go upstairs, lie to your parents and tell them you’re going to bed,” he danced his hands up his thighs, “take off your pants,” he started to kiss Alex’s neck again, “think of all the ways I’m going to make you-

“Stop,” Alex let out a breath and pulled back to look at Hank fully, his eyes were completely darkened with lust and his breathing was coming out hard and fast. “Say one more thing and-

“And what?” Hank moved his hands further up Alex’s thighs, watching his face the whole time as he slowly moved one hand just to get a slight feel of Alex. He brushed the pad of his fingertips over the front of Alex’s jeans, making him shiver as Hank felt how hard he was. “What will you do if I don’t stop?”

Alex narrowed his eyes at him. “I won’t come over tomorrow,” he warned.

“Are you sure?” Hank licked his lips and took a deep breath, not even believing what he’s about to say. “You don’t want me to touch you?” He started to palm Alex through his jeans, making him melt under Hank’s touch. “Or put my mouth on you?” He sped up his hand movements, making Alex’s eyes fall closed as his head fell against his chest. “You know if you do come over, I would finger you.” Hank squeezed him through his jeans and Alex quietly moaned out his name, shuddering against him. He caught his lips in a lazy kiss. “Goodnight Alex,” he smiled proudly.

Alex took his time moving off of Hank’s lap and when he did, Hank finally stood up. “Can I walk you to your car?” 

“Of course,” Hank smiled and grabbed the bag of condoms Mr. Summers gave him in one hand and Alex’s hand in the other, walking out of Alex’s house with him and out into his car. He unlocked it and tossed the bag of condoms in the passenger seat, having them fall to the floor of the car. He turned around and pulled Alex close to him, giving him a deep kiss. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Alex smirked and gave Hank one final kiss before pulling away. “See you tomorrow,” he winked and Hank waved goodbye before getting in his car and driving home. 

When he got home, he immediately went upstairs to shower where he jacked off, then he laid down on his bed and smiled up at his ceiling. Despite the awkwardest dinner in Hank’s life, he was pretty sure that tonight was one of the best nights. 

He got Alex off with just some words and the feel of his hand, Hank was impressed with himself. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see Alex again and especially couldn’t wait to do _anything_ with him tomorrow. 

Hank didn’t even remember falling asleep, but the next thing he knew, there was a banging on his bedroom door. He glanced at his clock to see it was almost five in the morning and he was about to slip out of bed and get the door, but it suddenly opened and his mom popped her head in.

“Can I borrow your car? Mine’s not working.” Hank nodded tiredly and closed his eyes again, burying his face in his pillow. “Thank you! I love you, I’ll be home by seven.”

“I love you too,” he muttered into his pillow before drifting back off to sleep.

When Hank woke up again, this time at a decent time, someone was banging on his front door. Hank groaned and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his glasses before heading downstairs and opening the door.

“Alex? I thought you’d come later,” he yawned and stepped aside to let Alex in. He was wearing his pajamas as well, a white shirt with grey sweatpants, and holding a pizza. “They serve pizza at eight in the morning?”

“No, I ordered it last night after you left, took it up to my room, made my parents believe I ate the whole thing. I told them I was going with Darwin to the gym and hanging out with him for the day,” he explained as he made his way inside Hank’s house. He followed Alex to the kitchen where he put the pizza inside of the fridge. “So I just walked here,” he grabbed an apple before closing the fridge and hopped on Hank’s kitchen counter.

Hank shook his head at him as he made himself a bowl of cereal. “You walked thirty minutes at eight in the morning, carrying a box of cold pizza, just to come here?”

“You better make it worth my visit,” Alex smirked as he started to eat the apple. “Where’s your car anyway? Is your mom still here?” Hank shook his head. 

“Hers wouldn’t start so she took mine.” Hank started to eat his cereal, smiling as he saw Alex staring at him. “What?”

“Nice hair,” he teased and Hank shook his head as he smiled since Alex’s hair was just as messy as his. “You should wear it messy more often.”

Hank snorted. “Noted. I’ll do it Monday, just for you.”

“Lucky me,” Alex cooed and continued to eat his apple. Hank smiled to himself as he finished off his cereal and walked next to Alex, setting his bowl down in the sink before walking up to him. Hank rested his hands on his thighs, slowly spreading his legs apart. Alex cocked an eyebrow as he took another bite of his apple. “What are you planning on doing to me, McCoy?”

Hank licked his lips and smiled. “Nothing yet. I’ll be right back, I’m going to go brush my tee-

Alex cut him off by pulling him into a soft kiss, both of them having morning breath, but Alex didn’t seem bothered. “Is that necessary? You taste fine to me.”

“Then finish your apple and meet me in the living room,” he smirked as he let his hands linger on Alex’s thighs a little bit longer before pulling away entirely and walking off into the other room.

Hank barely just made it to the couch when Alex came into the room, immediately moving and sitting down next to him. Alex ran a hand through his own hair as he rested his head on Hank’s shoulder. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“I finished my breakfast.”

“And?”

Alex let out a small laugh and lightly swatted Hank on the chest. “You’re so-

“So what?” Hank turned his body more and rested his hand on Alex’s hip, a smirk falling onto his face. His hand teased at the hem of Alex’s shirt, his fingers lightly brushing up against his skin. “Well?”

Alex shook his head and his hand started to roam Hank’s shirt as well, already pulling his off of him. “Oh my god,” he gasped as Hank got off his shirt. “Since when do you have abs?!” Alex started to feel Hank’s torso, looking at his body like he was a piece of art. 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Alex, it’s not-

“Don’t you say it’s not that big of a deal because you having abs is fucking hot,” Alex interjected and Hank just shook his head at him, starting to press kisses to his neck. “You’re so hot, Hank.”

Hank smiled against his skin and pried Alex’s shirt off of him. “And you’re extremely sexy, Alex. Now lie back.” Alex did as he was told, lying back down on the couch. Hank laid over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before one to his jaw, and then resuming to his neck again. “What do you want?” He made his down to his collarbone, receiving a shiver from Alex when he barely even kissed him. 

“Anything,” Alex groaned and Hank chuckled as he kept lightly brushing his skin with his lips. “Oh fuck,” he moaned when Hank got to his nipple. Hank looked up at Alex, seeing he was staring down at him through lidded eyes. While holding his gaze, Hank slowly dragged his tongue over his perked nipple, making Alex’s mouth fall open. “Hank.” 

The way Alex spoke his name gave him some sort of urge, a confidence even, to just tease with Alex, please him in anyway possible.

Hank moved away from his nipple and sat up, his hand roaming over Alex’s own toned abdominal muscles and down to the hem of his sweatpants. He could see through the fabric of his sweats that Alex was completely hard. Hank hooked four of his fingers under the hem of his pants while his thumb brushed against him through the fabric; he was really thankful that he had big hands. 

He could practically see Alex’s heart beating rapidly through his chest, waiting with anticipation on what Hank was going to do next. He slowly pulled Alex’s sweats down and Alex lifted his hips to help Hank take them off and when he did, he tossed them to the floor. 

“You don’t wear underwear to bed?”

“You take my pants off and the first thing you ask is why I don’t wear underwear to bed?” Alex shook his head at him. “I never wear underwear to bed, I like to be free.”

Hank let out a small laugh and pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips before getting down to business. He started to pepper Alex’s thighs with kisses, purposefully missing Alex’s cock, which was already dripping with precome. He was a bit astonished about how turned on Alex was, but he went with it, catching the bead with the tip of his tongue. “You taste amazing,” he commented before wrapping his hand around Alex’s cock, slowly jerking him. 

Alex replied in a shaky breath, jerking his hips forward to get more of Hank on him.

“Someone’s eager,” he teased and moved his hand away, making Alex sigh. Hank licked his lips and lowered himself between his legs, his face placing itself near Alex’s cock. He saw a long vein stretching from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Hank had never done anything like this before, he had to admit he had seen it be done in videos, but he never had done anything, not until now.

Hank licked the vein from start to finish before taking a deep breath and taking Alex’s cock into his mouth in one go. “Hank,” Alex’s voice hitched and Hank started to smile as he wrapped his hand around him again, steadying him to get a good rhythm going. He felt Alex’s hand run itself through his hair in a soothing way, only tugging on him when Hank would suck down harder and faster. “Hank, I-

Alex’s words were cut off by a loud moan and Hank, a bit too eagerly in his opinion, swallowed down his release. Alex tasted sweet and just a little bitter, but Hank didn’t mind the taste at all. When he pulled off, Alex’s eyes were closed and he was breathing pretty fast. 

“Alex? Are you alright?” Hank started to grow a little worried.

“I think you broke me.”

Hank chuckled and grabbed his hands to pull him upright, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. “You’re so dramatic,” he laughed and Alex’s eyes opened.

“I am not dramatic,” he huffed and moved himself to sit on Hank’s lap. “You could’ve seriously broken me Hank, and you probably will with whatever you’re hiding in here,” he cupped at him through his pajama bottoms. “I think we should take care of you, don’t you think?” Alex started to rub Hank through his pajama pants. Hank felt his eyes flutter shut as he moaned when Alex took his pants off of him. “Holy shit Hank, you’re huge.”

He opened his eyes to see Alex was just staring at his cock, his eyes wide. “Alex,” he felt his cheeks heat up.

“What? You are!” Alex wrapped a hand around him and started to jerk him at a good pace. “I can’t even fit my whole hand around you,” he awed and Hank felt himself blushing even more. 

To get Alex to stop talking, Hank grabbed his face and started kissing him. He slid his tongue in his mouth and accidentally nibbled on Alex’s lip when he started to jerk him even faster. “Sorry,” breathlessly slipped out of his mouth and he sat back against the couch, tilting his head back and letting Alex kiss at his neck. 

“I cannot wait till you fuck me,” Alex said hotly in his ear and Hank’s eyes snapped open to see Alex was being serious. 

_It’s not like I can get pregnant._

_I want this inside of me._

Alex wanted Hank to top him. He sort of understood before but now it just made it all the more real. He was going to have sex with Alex, not necessarily now, but eventually. 

He honestly couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is: The smut. 
> 
> Things are starting to become a little more real...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s been some fluff, some smut, and now finally some angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Alex left Hank’s house just a little before six, he was pretty sure that was probably the best hangout they’ve ever had so far, he started to make some dinner, hoping it would be done by the time his mom got home. Hank still had yet to tell her about his and Alex’s relationship. 

_Fake_ relationship, he reminded himself. Sometimes, just sometimes, he forgot that they’re faking it. A part of Hank didn’t even want to fake it anymore, but he had a feeling that Alex would disagree since it was his idea after all.

Hank decided to cook some spaghetti, which shouldn’t take long at all, but he wanted to make meatballs with it too since he knew his mom would like them. 

He was so absorbed into his cooking, he didn’t even hear the front door open. “Smells good,” he looked up from his pot of pasta to see his mom standing in the kitchen, looking a little tired. She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his head. “We need to talk about some things,” her serious tone made Hank a little nervous.

“What kind of things?” Hank lifted up the pot of noodles and poured them into the strainer then quickly went and got the meatballs out of the oven. He drained out the noodles and returned them to the pot, starting to add the sauce.

“For starters, we could talk about your car.”

Hank knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and looked up at his mom. “Is there something wrong with my car?” She shook her head and approached the kitchen island, standing across from where he was working. “Then what about it?”

“Henry Philip McCoy are you having sex?”

Hank’s mouth fell open in astonishment. Firstly, his mom called him by his _full_ name which she only used when he was in trouble. “A-Am in trouble?”

“Honey,” she sighed, “please just answer the question.”

“No,” he replied truthfully. “I’m not having sex.”

“You’re not?” Hank shook his head. “Then why is there an unopened box of condoms in your car?”

Hank felt his mouth go dry. He completely forgot about the condoms Mr. Summers gave him the other night. “Mom, I-I can explain,” he took in a shaky breath. “They’re Alex’s,” he lied. “He bought them and he just wants me to keep them in my car so his parents don’t find them.”

He didn’t want to tell her that they were his, but if they did belong to Alex, he hoped his mother wouldn’t question it.

“They’re Alex’s condoms?” Hank nodded and focused his attention on stirring the sauce in the noodles, making sure he did a thorough job and hoped his mom wouldn’t detect him lying. “I didn’t know he got a girlfriend.”

“He didn’t,” Hank blurted and he cursed to himself. “He’s-uh-he bought them as a prank since he wanted Sean to believe he was sleeping with this girl but he wasn’t.” Hank let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and didn’t dare look up at his mom. He really hoped she bought that scenario.

“They have an odd friendship,” she commented and Hank once again nodded, just focusing his attention on the pasta. He breathed a sigh of relief when his mom left the room to answer her phone. “Hank, there was an emergency at the hospital so I have to go! I’ll just eat there! I love you!” She called out before he heard the front door slam shut. 

“That was close,” he muttered to himself and grabbed his phone, immediately calling Alex.

He heard it ring a couple of times before Alex picked up. “Hank,” he started to smile at the sound of his voice, “I was just about to call you.”

“Oh really?” Hank went over to his cupboard to grab a bowl for himself. 

“Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about you.” Hank felt his chest warm up at Alex’s words as he started to make himself a hefty bowl of spaghetti.

“About me or about what we did?” 

Alex laughed on the other end. “A bit of both honestly, but mainly you.”

“I’m flattered,” Hank took a bite of his spaghetti, which was too hot and he burned his mouth before quickly chewing and swallowing. “My mom found the condoms,” he mentioned a bit casually as he blew on his next bite of spaghetti before eating it.

“Are you in trouble?”

“No, I lied and said they were yours.”

“What?!” Alex exclaimed and let out another laugh. “You lied? Since when do you lie to your mom?” Hank shrugged and just kept eating. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

Hank swallowed down his food and went to get a glass of water. “Um, well, for one thing,” he let out a small laugh, “she doesn’t know I’m gay.”

“You never told her?” 

“No, I never really got the time. She’s always working and it’s not like I ever dated anyone anyway,” he flicked on his faucet and started to fill his glass. “All I told her was that you bought them as a prank to make Sean believe you were sleeping around. She bought it.”

“So are we just not going to tell her then?”

Hank took a sip of his water before replying. “Yeah, I guess so. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Fair enough,” Alex replied and Hank heard the sound of a door close. “Are you ever going to tell her that you’re gay?”

“Eventually, but not anytime soon, unless she asks. But I take it your parents know?” Hank started to eat the rest of his spaghetti.

Alex let out a small laugh. “Yeah, they know, clearly. But I told them a couple of years ago, accidentally. I got a crush and I didn’t know what to do about it, I was confused, so I went to my dad and it just sort of slipped.”

“A crush? You never told me you had a crush.” An uneasy feeling formed in Hank’s stomach. Maybe there was another person Alex liked that he was trying to make jealous. “Who is it?”

“I don’t like them anymore,” he let out another laugh. “It doesn’t matter who it was.”

Hank frowned. “You’re not even going to tell me? Your best friend in the whole wide world?”

“No,” Alex cackled. “Sorry, Hank, but you don’t get to know.”

“Does anyone know?”

“Just one person, no it’s not the person who I had a crush on, they never found out, but I told someone.” 

Hank felt some sort of relief, but it was still bothering him that Alex had liked someone and never told him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed. “Does it matter?”

Hank huffed, not wanting to argue. “No, not really. But do I know them?”

Alex chuckled on the other end. “Maybe,” he teased. “Don’t worry, Hank, you don’t have any competition.”

 _Competition_? So Alex wasn’t trying to make someone else jealous. Hank was relieved by that to some degree, but he was still wondering what the real reason they were together was for.

“Hank? You still there?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I was just thinking about some things,” Hank mumbled as he remembered something from the other day. Sean mentioned Alex liked someone, he’ll have to call him. “Can I call you back?”

“Yeah sure. Is everything alright?” Alex asked and Hank quickly hung up and called Sean. It was rude of him to just hang up on Alex, but he needed some sort of answers.

“Well if it isn’t Alex’s boyfriend,” Sean answered coolly when he picked up. “What can I do for ya?”

“Hey Sean, um, remember the other day you said Alex liked someone? Who was it?” Hank was forward with the question, but he didn’t really mind at the moment, too curious to care.

Sean bursted out laughing. “You don’t know?” Sean laughed some more. “Dude, if he didn’t tell you than I’m not saying anything. I swore Alex I wouldn’t and I want to keep my face intact anyway. Sorry man.”

“It’s alright, thanks though.” Hank hung up then and set his phone down on the counter, preoccupying himself in putting away the leftover spaghetti. 

Hank would just forget it. He would forget about Alex liking someone else since it was in the past and Alex said Hank didn’t have any competition so he didn’t have anything to worry about. 

He put his glass in the sink and went upstairs to shower, taking his time since he didn’t have much to do anyway. He finished his homework yesterday before he had dinner with Alex’s family, so he really had nothing to do.

Hank went to his laptop and started it up, seeing he had a new email. He didn’t recognize the user but he clicked on the email and felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

_Hey Henry,_

_I know it’s been awhile and I understand if you don’t respond to this, but-_

Hank skimmed the email, feeling his eyes starting to sting with tears as he read the last line.

_Love Dad_

He slammed his laptop shut and pushed it away from him, drawing his knees to his chest. 

Eight years. Eight whole years of Hank’s life without his father and now he wanted to reach out? 

Hank yanked his laptop forward and deleted the email completely, wanting to forget about it entirely. He would mention this to his mom later, but right now he just wanted to put the whole thing behind him.

-  
Sunday morning was a slow morning. Hank woke up just before eight and he went downstairs to see his mom was up and cooking breakfast. It’s been awhile since his mom ever cooked and he felt himself smiling.

“Smells good,” she turned around and smiled sweetly at him. “What’s for breakfast?”

“French toast, you’re favorite,” she handed him a plate with a small stack of freshly made French toast. “I took today off too, a good time for us to catch up.” Hank nodded and drowned his food in syrup before taking a generous bite. “We need to talk about some things.”

Hank swallowed down his bite of food along with the sudden lump in his throat, remembering the email he got from his father. “Like what?”

His mom turned the stove off and stepped away, turning around to give Hank her full attention. “I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to say it: Your father is in town and he wants to see us, see you.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Hank immediately replied, pushing his plate of food away as he suddenly lost his appetite. 

“Hank-

“I don’t want to see him,” he repeated. “I don’t care what he has to say or what he wants, I don’t care.”

His mother’s eyes softened and she rested her hand over his. “Honey, he’s-

The knock on the door cut her off and she excused herself to go answer it. Hank didn’t even hear who it was, he had a feeling he already knew. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, he drowned out any conversation he heard. 

Hank breathed a sigh of relief when Alex sauntered into the kitchen and Hank immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever given someone. He closed his eyes and inhaled the vanilla scent that wafted around Alex, burying his head in the crook of his neck, feeling himself relax. “Let’s go upstairs,” he muttered to him before pulling away and leading him upstairs to his room. 

He closed the door behind him while Alex went over to his bed, sitting on the edge. “You alright?” Alex asked when Hank joined him on the bed, setting his glasses down on his nightstand and burying his head in his pillow.

“Tired,” Hank muttered, not really wanting to discuss his dad at all. He felt a hand snake it’s way around his waist and looked to see Alex was now lying down next to him, trying to cuddle. A smile fell onto Hank’s lips as he turned to lay on his back and Alex rested his head on his chest. “Why’d you come over?”

Alex shrugged, finding one of Hank’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “I could tell something was off,” he replied and Hank pressed a kiss to his head. “Thought I should stop by.”

“I’m glad you did,” Hank admitted because he was very relieved to have Alex here. He ran a hand through soothingly through his hair then down to his back, rubbing small circles. “Alex?”

“Hm?” Hank craned his neck to see Alex’s eyes were closed and he appeared to be drifting off to sleep. He smiled as he looked down at him, seeing how beautiful Alex truly was. 

It pained Hank at how much he wished this was real, how he wished he could call Alex his for real, how much he wished this relationship wasn’t fake since it _didn’t_ feel fake to Hank at all. 

But he knew it was for Alex and for that reason, Hank said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank’s dad is trying to make his way back into the picture, Hank doesn’t think Alex likes him all that much, which means more angst is ahead.
> 
> Stay tuned ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a slight time jump since I didn’t really know how else to lead into the events so here you go!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Alex’s football season started to pick up, Hank had to admit he did enjoy going to the games now, so did the preparations for Science Olympiad. The competition wasn’t until January, but the team always started to prep in early October. Hank honestly didn’t even remember September going by so quickly. It felt like just yesterday him and Alex started their fake relationship, but now it just felt _normal_. 

But because of their schedules starting to pick up, Hank was only seeing Alex on weekends now, but that made their time more special together in a way. 

They still haven’t had sex yet, but Hank was starting to think of a perfect time to do it.

“Hank?” Alex waved his hand in front of his face, taking him out his thoughts. “You’ve been staring blankly at the wall for the past twenty minutes.” Hank looked up at Alex, being greeted with a warm smile. “What’s up?”

“Just thinking,” Hank wrapped his arms around his waist and let him sit down on his lap, his knees falling onto the side of Hank’s bed. He ran a hand through Alex’s hair, a smile falling onto his face as well. “I feel like I never see you anymore, it sucks.”

“I know,” Alex sighed and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “But football season is almost over. Homecoming game this Friday will be the last game of the year. Then, I’m all yours.” Alex smirked and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Hank’s lips.

“Are you going to miss it?” 

Alex pulled away and shrugged. “No, not really. It was a bit of a pain in the ass if I’m being honest,” he let out a small laugh. “All the conditioning and the training, and the hours of practice,” he drawled on. “I’m not going to miss it at all.” 

Hank gave a slow nod of agreement, starting to wonder why after all of these years of playing, Alex told him this now. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, now,” a sheepish smile started to spread across Alex’s face, “Homecoming is a week from today. You’re going to look so cute in a tux, and even better when it’s off.” Hank laughed and pressed another kiss to Alex’s lips. 

He moved his hands down to settle on Alex’s waist, his hands making their way to the hem of Alex’s shirt, and slipping underneath to touch his skin. Hank’s discovered some things about Alex: He liked it when Hank touched him nearly anywhere. Alex always got chills no matter where Hank touched him and he honestly found it adorable. Alex also liked to get hickeys too and whenever Hank would even kiss Alex’s neck, he would immediately be turned on. 

Hank also found out that Alex really liked Hank’s cock. He didn’t know what about it that fascinated Alex, but he didn’t mind one bit.

He pried Alex’s shirt off, starting to recover old hickies with new ones, and suddenly he heard the door to his house shut. “Hank! Are you home?” He heard his mom call out. 

“Yes!” Hank called back, not removing his mouth from Alex’s skin. “Stay quiet,” he whispered to him, moving his hands down to the front of Alex’s jeans, slowly starting to undo them. 

“Where are you? We need to talk!” 

Hank sighed and pulled away from Alex, looking at him apologetically. “I’ll be right back, I promise,” he stole a quick kiss before Alex moved off of his lap and he headed downstairs to see his mom was still standing by the front door. “What’s up?”

“Hank, I know this is hard but, your father is in town and he really wants to meet up. I was just about to go see him and I understand if you don’t want to go-

“I don’t,” Hank brisked, starting to feel a bit angered at the mention of him. “You can go ahead though, I should get back to my studying,” he mumbled and his mom gave a nod in understanding and Hank turned around and went back upstairs to his room. 

Alex was sitting on his bed in nothing but his boxers. “What was that about?”

“She wanted to know if I wanted to go to the store with her,” he lied. Hank didn’t want to even address the topic of his dad being back with Alex, he just wanted to forget about it. He walked over to him and pressed a deep kiss to his lips before sinking down to his knees. “Now, where were we?”

“You tell me,” Alex giggled as Hank’s hands started to roam over his thighs. He slowly removed Alex’s boxers and found the perfect way to take his mind off of things.

-  
Sunday came by sooner than Hank hoped it would, but he used the early morning to study for a physics exam he had on Tuesday. He heard some talking downstairs and was surprised that his mom was still home, let alone had some sort of company. He shrugged it off and kept reading through his notes, learning everything he already knew like the back of his hand. 

If Alex was here, he’d make fun of Hank for studying stuff he already knew. He debated whether or not he should call him, although he did see him yesterday and would see him again tomorrow, he just wanted to hear his voice. 

He closed his notebook and set it aside for now, grabbing his phone and dialing Alex’s number. Before he could call him, there was a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in,” he turned his phone off and set it down next to him. His door opened and his mom popped her head in, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Are you busy?” Hank shook his head and his mom walked into his room...followed by someone else. He stared at the tall man, who had piercing blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. He was dressed in a gray suit with a blue tie and a very expensive watch resting on his left wrist. 

Hank would recognize that man anywhere, it was his father.

He swallowed his own saliva as his throat started to feel dry and he looked over at his dad, then at his mom, feeling his eyes starting to sting with tears. “W-What is he doing here?”

“Hank, there’s some things we need to talk about,” she sat down on his bed and took his hand in hers. “Your father and I have kept in contact for awhile now and we’ve decided to get back together.” Hank scoffed, looking at her with disbelief.

“He left _us_ Mom, he doesn’t get the chance to just come back whenever he pleases,” Hank chided and fighted back the tears that burned his, not letting them fall.

“Honey, you don’t understand-

“What’s there to understand?!” Hank exclaimed as he withdrew his hand. “He walked out on us. There’s no excuse for that.” He looked away from her and stared down at his hands, starting to pick at his cuticles. “How could you ever take him back?”

His mom let out a sigh. “Love makes you do crazy things,” he felt her weight leave the bed but he could tell they were still in the room. 

“Maybe I should talk to him?” He heard his dad ask and Hank really just wanted them both to leave. His mom must’ve agreed because he saw the gray pant leg of his father come into view and Hank couldn’t even remember the last time they were ever this close. “Henry,” he spoke of his name softly and Hank didn’t dare look up since he knew he’d start crying if he did. 

“Please leave,” he choked out. “Please.”

He saw him get up and leave and he heard him walk to the door. “I just want you to know that I love you.” As soon as he heard his door close, Hank drew his knees to his chest and just let the tears fall. 

Hank has so many questions but he didn’t want to ask them. He didn’t know why his mom would ever take his father back, he thought she was stronger than that, especially if he was gone for eight whole years. Maybe that’s what she kept trying to talk about with Hank this whole time, maybe she was hinting at it in a way, but Hank didn’t care. 

He felt a vibration and looked to see his phone was ringing and that Alex was calling him. Hank took a deep breath before picking up, not really sure if he could trust his voice at the moment. “Hey,” he answered as best as he could, hopefully not sounding as empty as he felt. 

“Hey,” Alex replied more cheerily. “I was just calling to let you know that I have practice tomorrow after school and I was thinking afterwards we could go to that diner again, if you like.” Hank sniffled, hoping Alex couldn’t hear it, and wiped at a tear that fell down his cheek.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he laid down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as more tears spilled down his face. “Can I ask you something?” Hank was surprised at himself for at how good he was at keeping it together.

“Of course.”

Hank took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes. “Do you think love can make you do stupid decisions?” 

“Uh,” Alex let out a small laugh. “I guess. I mean people do weird things for the ones they love. Sometimes they can be irrational I guess, but you’re asking the wrong person,” he laughed again. “Why?”

“No reason, we just talked about it in psychology the other day,” Hank lied again. “You know, the whole attraction unit and such,” he drawled on, getting off of his bed and going into his bathroom to blow his nose.

“Wouldn’t know, never took the class,” Alex laughed again. “By the way, are you sick?”

Hank blew his nose and washed his hands. “Allergies.” He knew he had a good few months till allergy season picked back up, but he hoped Alex didn’t question it. “Came late this year.”

“Right,” Alex sounded a little disbelieving to him, but he didn’t question him further. “Well, I should get going, Scott’s been nagging me for hours to watch this horror movie with him since our parents aren’t home. I already know he’s going to get scared, but he keeps insisting.” Hank forced himself to let out a faint laugh and he walked back over to his bed, burying his head in his pillow. “Are you alright? I don’t want those allergies to kick your ass.”

Hank let a small smile fall to his lips at Alex’s teasing. “I’ll be fine, I’m just going to nap. Enjoy your movie.”

“Thanks, sweet dreams, McCoy. I hope I show up in them.”

“Me too.” Hank closed his eyes and he just wished that today was just a dream, that he would wake up and this whole day would be over with. “Bye Alex.”

“Bye Hank.” Hank heard another voice on his end, recognizing it as Scott. “Scott, chill, I’m coming. See you tomorrow.” Alex made an obnoxious kissing sound before hanging up, making Hank feel a tiny bit better. 

He set his phone under his pillow and focused on his breathing, trying to go to sleep as quickly as possible. His mind was still racing on his dad and why his mom would ever in a million years take him back. She claimed it was love, but Hank didn’t believe that answer.

Love doesn’t make people do that, or so Hank thought. He thought when you’re in love, you don’t do horrible things like leave your family and never speak to them again then show up eight years later and expect to just pick back up where you left off. 

Maybe Hank had to actually be in love to understand what it was like. Maybe a part of him was already in love, he just didn’t realize it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hank :((
> 
> Also made a playlist for this fic and Spotify won’t link on here for some reason for me so here are the songs:
> 
> 1\. Take on Me-a-ha (slower version)  
> 2\. Nothing Better-American Authors  
> 3\. The Words-Christina Perri  
> 4\. Hearts Don’t Break Around Here-Ed Sheeran  
> 5\. How Would You Feel-Ed Sheeran  
> 6\. Kiss Me-Ed Sheeran  
> 7\. Tenerife Sea-Ed Sheeran   
> 8\. Is There Somewhere-Halsey  
> 9\. Next To Me-Imagine Dragons  
> 10\. All of Me-John Legend  
> 11\. Love You Crazy-Mikky Ekko  
> 12\. Plans-Oh Wonder  
> 13\. What If This Is All The Love You Ever Get-Snow Patrol  
> 14\. Imagination-Shawn Mendes  
> 15\. Kiss Me-Sophie Simmons
> 
> As you can tell, I really love Ed Sheeran :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: I teared up when writing bits of this chapter but enjoy!!!!

Hank stared heavily at his steering wheel, fighting back the tears that burned his eyes, begging to fall. He got up this morning and just threw on some sweats, didn’t even bother with his hair, or eat a single thing, he wasn’t hungry. His mom wasn’t home when he got up, which was nothing new, but his father was in the kitchen making coffee, acting like he rightfully lived there. 

He was still in disbelief that his mom would ever take him back, but maybe he just didn’t understand, although he didn’t get what there was to understand. 

Hank heard his car door open and he felt Alex give him a kiss on the cheek. “Hank,” he felt his hand run through his hair, but he didn’t dare look up. He started his car and drove off to school, Alex’s hand didn’t leave his hair and Hank could tell he didn’t take his eyes off of him the whole time.

He drove to school in silence, finding the parking lot relatively empty considering the first period started in about twenty minutes. Hank opened up the door to his car and was about to step out, but Alex rested his hand on his arm and gave him a squeeze. 

“I,” Hank began and took in a deep breath. How should he even tell this to Alex? _Should_ he even tell Alex? He closed his car door and turned to face Alex, but didn’t look up at him. “Last night,” he continued shakily and Alex took his hand. Hank shook his head at himself, not knowing if he should continue. 

“If you don’t feel ready to tell me, you don’t have to. I’m here for you though, alright?” Alex gave him a kiss on the head and pulled him into a hug. Hank hugged him back tightly, resting his head on his shoulder as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He didn’t fight them this time, he just let them come. “Do you wanna ditch and go back to my place?” Alex offered and Hank pulled back to look at him, seeing he was serious. Alex wiped at one of Hank’s tears and gave him a small smile. “What do you say?”

“Alex, we can’t ditch. You have practice after school and we can get in trouble,” Hank mumbled but Alex shrugged off his concerns. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Alex pulled out his phone and dialed a number before holding it up to his ear. “So am I,” he gave him a small smile before speaking on the phone. “Hello, this is Christopher Summers calling in for my son Alexander Summers,” Alex imitated in his father’s voice perfectly, “he came down with a cold last night and will be unable to attend school today. Thank you, you too.” Alex hung up and looked over at Hank again. “Do you want me to pretend to be your mom or do you want to do it?”

Hank stared at Alex with astonishment, he was really skipping school. Calling in an absence won’t do any harm to him and it’s not like his mom would ever find out either. “You can,” he replied and Alex dialed the number again, imitating a woman’s voice and called Hank in sick before hanging up. 

“Do you want to go back to my place or yours?”

Hank certainly didn’t want to go home since he wasn’t sure if his dad was still there or not, so he buckled back up and started to drive back to Alex’s house. He didn’t know exactly why he agreed to skipping school, but Hank had to admit, he knew he really wouldn’t be able to focus. 

When he pulled up into Alex’s driveway, Alex led him inside and they sat down on his couch in the living room. Alex turned on the TV and started to scroll through the channels.

“Alex.”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Hank commented as Alex settled on _Jaws_ , one of Hank’s favorite movies. 

“Did you eat anything?” Alex countered and Hank shook his head. “I’ll be right back,” he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before making his way off of the couch and disappearing into the other room. 

Hank sighed and focused his attention on the movie, sitting lazily on the couch. His stomach growled as he started to smell something cooking, but he ignored the sensation. 

“Sit up,” Alex commanded when he returned to the room, holding two plates and two glasses full of milk. He set them down on the coffee table and handed Hank a plate with a fork and knife. “I know you don’t feel like eating, but can you at least take one bite?” 

Hank stared down at the stack of chocolate chip pancakes on his plate, another one of his favorites, and cut himself a small piece and took a bite for Alex. The pancakes were warm and the chocolate was gooey and delicious. Hank mindlessly took another bite, seeing that Alex was smiling at him. “There is no way you made these,” he teased.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Alex laughed as he started to eat his own pancakes. “But believe it or not I did make them and no, there are no eggshells in them.” Hank felt a small smile fall to his lips as he kept eating and he realized that was the first time he smiled today. Alex always made him feel better.

“I just didn’t know you could cook,” Hank took a larger bite of his pancake, starting to cut into another one on his plate. “You’re really good at it.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled fully at him as he continued to eat his breakfast. “My grandma taught me actually. Every time we’d go to her house, she’d always ask me to help her in the kitchen so I learned to do things from her, still do.”

“You never told me that.” Alex shrugged as he took a sip from his glass of milk. 

“Well that’s the fun part about relationships, isn’t it? Discovering new stuff everyday?” Hank gave a nod of agreement and felt his heart flutter in his chest. Maybe it was the fact that Alex didn’t clarify their relationship was fake, or it must’ve been something else entirely, Hank didn’t know.

When they were done eating, Alex took his and Hank’s empty dishes to the kitchen and returned back seconds later, cuddling up to him on the couch as they finished watching the movie.

But as soon as it was over, Alex was about to find another movie, but Hank got the remote first and turned off the TV and gave Alex his full attention. 

He felt ready now to tell him about his dad, so he was going to.

“Alex,” Hank took his hand in his and met his eyes. “Yesterday, right before you called me, my mom came into my room and,” he felt his eyes fill up with tears again, “and she came in with someone else, someone I thought I’d never see again.” Alex didn’t say anything; he gave Hank’s hand a squeeze as his face grew to concern. “She’s been telling me for the past month but I’ve just kept putting in the back of my mind, thinking it wasn’t true, but,” Hank quickly wiped at a tear that fell, “my dad is back.”

A flicker of anger washed over Alex’s face, but it was soon masked by surprise and sympathy. “What? What do you mean he’s back?” 

“He and my mom decided that they want to get back together. I asked her why and all she said was that love makes her do crazy things,” Hank rolled his eyes before wiping away another tear. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex pulled him into another hug, squeezing him tightly. Hank hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder once more. “I’m so sorry, Hank,” he repeated and pulled away to look Hank in the eyes, running his hands through his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly because Hank _didn’t_ really know what he was feeling. “I just-I don’t understand why now. After all of these years, why did he come back now or at all?” He felt more tears fall down his face but Alex wiped them away with a swoop of his thumb. “Maybe it’s me. Maybe I’m the reason why he left in the first place.”

“No,” Alex snapped immediately. “Hank, you cannot blame yourself for any of this because _none_ of it is your fault. You were ten! You didn’t do a single damn thing. Don’t ever think you did either.” Alex wrapped his arms around him again and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re the best fucking person ever.”

Hank smiled and turned his head to press a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. Something felt different when Hank kissed him this time, it felt a bit more special, as if he was kissing Alex for the very first time. He felt that familiar feeling fill inside of his chest again, but Hank didn’t know what it was, he never felt this before. 

Alex pulled away and gave Hank a small smile while his thoughts were still scrambled. “Do you want to watch another movie? Or talk some more? Go somewhere?”

“I’m fine with anything,” Hank held back from adding as long as he’s with Alex, and he gave him a small smile. “What do you want to do?”

Alex simply shrugged and went back to his original seated position. Hank wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Alex leaned onto his chest, sprawling the rest of himself on the couch. Hank pressed a kiss to his blond locks and rested his head over Alex’s as their fingers laced together. “Hey Hank?”

“Yeah?” 

”Do you think we’ll still be friends, after college and med school?” Hank looked to see Alex was just staring down at their hands with a blank expression.

“Of course,” Hank pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Alex, you’re irreplaceable. I don’t plan on every losing you.” Alex gave a nod of his head but remained silent. “You know, it’s not too late to apply,” he muttered. 

“I know,” Alex sighed heavily and turned to look at Hank with a warm smile. “But college will always be there, right? So I can just go whenever.” Hank nodded in understanding and dropped the topic entirely by turning on the TV and settling on watching another movie.

Hank didn’t pay much attention to it, he was too busy watching Alex for some reason. Something just felt different today. Maybe it was the fact that Hank was vulnerable or maybe he finally realized something, something that had always been there but he didn’t know what it was, up until now.

He didn’t say it, he couldn’t say it, but Hank was in love with Alex. He was in love with his best friend for the past eight years and Hank didn’t even know if he could tell him.

-  
Hank absolutely dreaded going home, but he knew he had to eventually. Alex gave him the longest hug goodbye before Hank got into his car, stealing a quick kiss too. “Call me if you want to talk, okay?” Hank nodded and gave Alex a small smile before driving off and heading home.

He parked his car in his driveway like he always did and took his time walking inside. As he entered his house, he was greeted by an amazing smell of meat cooking which was coming from the kitchen. Hank turned his head away and just went upstairs to his room. 

“Henry,” Hank halted on the steps and turned around to see his dad was at the bottom of the staircase, smiling kindly at him. “May I speak with you for a moment?” 

“About?” Hank crossed his arms over his chest in slight annoyance. “You left. You left mom, you left me, you left your whole family and for what?”

“Henry,” his dad started to walk towards him on the stairs, “if you’d just let me explain-

“What’s there to explain?!” Hank exclaimed, feeling his eyes starting to water again. “You left! There’s no _fucking_ excuse for that!” He turned around and marched upstairs to his room, slamming his door when he got there. Hank flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. “Please go away,” he groaned when he heard his door open. 

“I’m sorry,” his dad apologized and Hank could’ve sworn he heard sincerity in his voice, but he didn’t believe it. “I did it for you, Henry.”

Hank snorted and sat up, looking back at him with disbelief. “So you left because of _me_?” Hank shook his head, ignoring the way his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. 

“No,” his dad took a step closer and Hank could see he was holding a large yellow envelope. “Your mother got the best job opportunity of her life and my work was still tied up in the city and I just couldn’t leave, so she took you with her and moved here.” Hank rolled his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

“So you stayed for your job?”

“Yes. I know there’s no excuse for it, but I did write to you, I just never got the correct address from your mother, or she just sent them back.” He handed Hank the envelope, which he took and opened up.

Hank took out a large stack of envelopes, as well as a single piece of paper which looked like a bank statement. The letter labeled him as a beneficiary and Hank looked down to see the amount of money in an account his dad set up for him. “Oh my god,” he gasped as he counted and recounted all of the zeros. 

“I set up the account soon after you were born. I’ve been putting half of my income into it for years.” His dad explained and Hank couldn’t take his eyes off of the paper. “That should be enough to get you through college as well as med school, and help you with a down payment on a house.”

Hank folded the paper back up and set it down. “I cannot accept that, you cannot buy me off,” he chided. 

“I’m not,” his dad replied calmly and took a seat on Hank’s bed, inches away from him. “It’s all your money, Henry. It’s in an account that’s under your name. It’s yours.”

“It was half of your income.”

“Which would’ve gone to you regardless.” 

Hank ignored his comment and opened up one of the letters, seeing it was a card for one of his birthdays, also filled with money. He quickly skimmed the rest, seeing most were birthday cards, some were Christmas cards, and others were just cards he wrote just to talk to him.

“Why come back?” Hank asked quietly, finally meeting his dad’s eyes. 

“Henry,” his dad slowly reached out and rested his hand on his knee, “I was absent, yes, but when I wasn’t here, your mother still talked to me. She would send me pictures of you, your accomplishments, how you got accepted into NYU on a scholarship. I wanted to visit, I knew I should’ve, but I’m very sorry that I didn’t. Leaving you and your mother was probably the worst decisions I’ve ever made and for that I’m truly sorry,” Hank felt his vision cloud with tears, “I don’t expect you to forgive me, at all, but just know that I will always be here for you and that I love you.” 

Hank took in a deep breath. “When you left, I wished on my birthday that year that you would come back because I missed you,” Hank felt a tear fall down his face but he ignored it. “I kept wishing that up until I was fifteen because I realized at that point that you just weren’t coming back. I grew to believe that I would just never see you again yet here you are.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair and swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I was so angry with you and confused and I just didn’t know what to do. I didn’t understand and even now, knowing _why_ , I still don’t understand and I probably never will. There’s no excuse for what you did but you’re still my dad and I still love you.”

His dad smiled softly as a tear fell on his own face and he slowly pulled Hank into a hug that he didn’t fight. His dad pressed a kiss to his head as he hugged Hank tighter. “Henry, why do you have a bruise on your neck?” 

“What?” Hank pulled away and touched the side of his neck, wincing slightly. “I don’t have a bruise,” he let out a small laugh and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

So him and Alex had a _small_ makeout session during one of the movies they were watching, no big deal. 

“Yes you do. You have a purple and slightly red mark on your neck here too,” his dad pointed out another one and Hank blushed even deeper. “Who are they from?”

Just before Hank could reply, his mom came popped her head in his room, signaling her arrival home. “Am I interrupting?”

“Our son was just about to tell me where his _bruises_ came from,” his dad explained and Hank buried his head in his hands.

“Bruises? Hank, did you get into a fight?”

“Are people bullying you?” His dad asked him and then turned back to his mom. “Are people bullying him?”

“No!” Hank exclaimed a bit loudly, grabbing both of their attention. “Look, I got them on my own accord. I’m not getting bullied, but the bru- _hickeys_ ,” he corrected, “are from Alex,” he confessed.

His mom’s eyes went wide. “Alex? Your best friend, Alex?” Hank nodded and sucked in a breath. 

“We’ve been dating since Labor Day,” Hank admitted, “and I-I think I’m in love with him.” 

“Does he know?” His mom asked and Hank shook his head. “Why not?”

“I-It’s complicated,” he muttered. 

“I’d tell him,” his dad stood up then and walked over to his mother. “Because if he’s dating you, there’s a strong chance he’ll say it back.”

Hank would refute that statement, but maybe he did have a point. Their relationship was _fake_ anyway, what harm would it do in telling him how he really felt anyway? Sure it might make a dent in their friendship, but Hank could work around it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank’s going to tell Alex how he feels...
> 
> How will Alex react?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s kinda short and to me a little repetitive with some of the dialogue but ya know, it is what it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hank woke up Tuesday morning feeling great. He woke up just before his alarm, took a nice hot shower, put on his favorite blue polo with his favorite pair of black jeans, and headed downstairs. His mom was already off at work, but his dad was awake and making breakfast. 

“Morning Henry,” his dad smiled at him and handed him a plate of eggs and bacon. “Sleep well?” Hank nodded and his dad smiled at him again, eating his own plate of food across from him. 

“What is it you exactly do for a living?” Hank never really knew what his dad was, even as a little kid. All he knew was that him and his mom met in Harvard. 

“I’m a Divorce Lawyer, well was,” he gave a small smile. “I left my firm about a year ago.”

“Why?” 

His dad shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. “It got repetitive. I’ve seen all sorts of couples walk through my door. Some just seemed downright bored with each other, and they just came to get a professional to help divide up their finances easily. A lot of couples were still in love with each other, they just lost that spark, you know? It’s sad.”

Hank gave a nod of understanding and kept eating his food. “Do you still feel a spark with mom?” He never asked his mother about her marriage since a part of Hank didn’t want to know, but now he was curious.

“Of course,” his dad replied immediately with a smile. “When I met your mother, I was completely head over heels in love with her and I didn’t even talk to her when I first met her either,” he let out a small laugh. “She was so smart and beautiful, and she worked in the library at Harvard and I always hung out there, getting books I didn’t even need but I did it to see her and try to talk to her. But one day, I got a biography on Henry David Thoreau and she finally talked to me, the rest is history,” he boasted.

“So you named me after him?” Hank always thought Henry was a family name, but he didn’t know anyone in his family that had his name, he just assumed.

“Yeah,” his dad let out a small laugh. “But we also really liked the name.” He took Hank’s empty plate to the sink along with his own. 

Hank got out of his seat and went to grab his lunch from the fridge. “I’ll see you,” he gave a small wave goodbye and his dad smiled at him. Hank headed to his car then, reaching in his backseat to grab his backpack to throw his lunch in. Under his backpack, he saw Alex’s stuff was still in his car too. 

A piece of paper stuffed in the side pocket of Alex’s backpack caught Hank’s attention, and out of curiosity, he picked it up and looked to see it was a letter from NYU.

_Dear Alexander,_

_The admission committee would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to NYU this fall._

Hank stared blankly at the acceptance letter. _Why_ did Alex apply to the same school as Hank but not tell him? He put the letter back where he found it and started to drive off to Alex’s house. He didn’t understand why Alex didn’t want to go to college, especially when he got into a really good school like NYU. 

He pulled up into Alex’s driveway and Alex emerged from his house moments later, hopping into Hank’s car and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hank blurted and Alex let out a small laugh. 

“Tell you what?”

“You-I saw the letter.” Alex’s face paled a little and he stared at Hank with a slight look of astonishment. “You got into NYU.” Alex looked away from him and ran a hand through his hair. “You never told me?”

“And say what?” Alex looked back over at him, Hank could see Alex’s eyes were shining with tears. “That I got into the same school as you? A school I wasn’t even expecting to get in to?”

“Then why apply?”

Alex looked up at the roof of the car and took a deep breath before looking down at his hands. “Because-I just,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to be with you, Hank. I wanted to go to the same school as you. Can we please just drop it?”

Hank said nothing as he started his car and started to drive off to school. “I just don’t understand,” he muttered.

“There’s nothing to understand!” Alex exclaimed defensively. “We’re friends, Hank! It’s normal to want to go to the same school as each other!”

“I never said it wasn’t normal!” Hank nearly yelled back. “Why are you getting so mad? I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me!” He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Alex’s arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking out the window.

“I’m not mad!” Alex retorted. “I just don’t see why I have to tell you every single thing that I do, Hank!”

Hank pulled up into the school lot and parked his car, turning to the side to look at Alex fully. “Yeah well, clearly you don’t.” He grabbed his backpack and got out of his car. 

“Like you tell me everything?!” Alex yelled back and caught up to Hank. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing!”

Hank whipped around and halted him in the hallway. “I’m making a big deal out of nothing?! You’re the one who’s being so secretive all the damn time! You just never tell me anything anymore!”

Alex let out a faint laugh and rolled his eyes. “So now I’m supposed to just tell you everything like you’re my diary?!”

“No, Alex,” Hank let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “look, I get it. You don’t have to tell me everything and I don’t have to tell you everything. I just don’t understand why you never told me you got into college, that’s all.”

“I didn’t want to, alright?” Alex replied more calmly. “It’s nothing against you or anything, I just don’t want to talk about it. I’ll see you at lunch,” he looked over Hank once more before shrugging past him and walking off to class.

-  
When lunchtime came, Hank sat in his usual spot next to Alex, seeing he was quietly eating his lunch while the rest of the table boasted about Homecoming this Friday. Hank promised Alex he’d go with him and he wanted to stick to his promise, and hoped that this _small_ argument they were having would be over soon. Hank absolutely hated arguing in general, especially with Alex.

“Hey,” he spoke lightly to get Alex’s attention. Alex looked over at him with a small smile then went back to eating. Hank’s heart felt heavy in his chest as he took out his own lunch and started to eat himself. “Look Alex,” he began again, “about earlier-

“Can we just forget it?” Alex interrupted rather calmly. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He resumed to eating and Hank felt himself starting to get annoyed.

He shook his head at himself and ran a hand through his hair, still looking at Alex. “I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me, Alex.”

“Give me one damn good reason why I should’ve,” Alex snapped, turning his body to face him fully. 

Hank felt his mouth go dry but he could think of a _million_ reasons why Alex should tell him. “Forget it,” he gathered up his things and stood up, slugging his backpack over his shoulder. “Just forget it.” He stormed out of the cafeteria and started to walk down the hallways in order to clear his head. 

He didn’t get Alex. Why was he being so defensive over this? Hank just wanted to know why Alex didn’t tell him about it in the first place. He was a little confused and hurt that Alex never mentioned it to him. 

-  
Hank waited by his car after school, he felt better too, especially after his Physics exam, and he waited for Alex. He usually came out right away, but Hank didn’t see him in the crowd of students that emptied out of the school. 

He checked his phone to see Alex didn’t call or text him and a part of Hank started to think Alex went and got a ride with someone else. Maybe he should’ve went and talked to him after their fight. 

Just as Hank was about to call him, Alex came out of the school seconds later, making eye contact with Hank and he could’ve sworn he was smiling at him, but he was too far away for Hank to really tell. 

As he came closer, Hank saw that Alex was giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry I’m late, Coach wanted to talk to me for a second, gave me a little shit about missing practice yesterday.” Hank gave a nod of understanding and opened his mouth to say something, but Alex got into Hank’s car instead. 

Hank got in as well and started driving off to Alex’s house, a part of him wanting to apologize for their earlier fight, but a part of him didn’t want to since he did want to forget about it and it seemed Alex did too. He drove Alex home in silence since neither of them said anything. Hank felt like he should say something, but he didn’t know what. 

“Are you ready for the game Friday?” Hank felt awkward asking, but he didn’t like this tension between him and Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex replied a bit bluntly and Hank really should say something about what happened earlier but he didn’t want to argue even more. He just couldn’t believe that Alex would actually just drop the subject entirely which didn’t settle well with Hank. Why was Alex acting so weird about this whole thing?

Hank pulled up into Alex’s driveway and parked his car, not taking his eyes off of his hands which rested on his steering wheel. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he looked over at Alex, who was looking back at Hank.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

Hank shrugged. “It’s fine,” he let out a small sigh. “I shouldn’t have bugged you so much about it and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and Hank thought he’d get out of his car, but instead he leaned closer to him. “Look Hank, I was going to tell you, I really was, but I just didn’t know how and I’m sorry I got mad earlier. I really am.”

Hank let a small smile fall to his lips and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “You’re forgiven,” he pressed a tender kiss to his lips while his hand moved to the back of Alex’s neck to pull him closer. 

“Wait,” Alex murmured against his lips before pulling away. “Is everything okay though back at your place? With your dad and everything?” Hank nodded and started to kiss at Alex’s neck, making him shiver. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Another time,” Hank kissed Alex’s weak spot which Hank discovered a couple of weeks ago, it was just below Alex’s ear, and Alex immediately melted under his touch. 

Hank still had some questions but he would keep them to himself, for now. He would get answers out of Alex, eventually. But as of right now, he was just happy that they weren’t fighting anymore. 

“Okay,” Alex giggled when Hank started to remove his shirt, “Hank,” he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “I have homework to do and I don’t want to start something we can’t finish.” Hank pulled him into a final kiss before pulling away. “I’ll call you,” he smiled before grabbing his bag and getting out of Hank’s car. 

Hank waved goodbye and started to drive home. He was so in love with Alex and Hank told himself he would tell Alex how he felt on Friday after the game. 

Three more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s plan is starting to unravel...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events that take place I planned for later chapters but maybe it’s not always best to plan ahead....
> 
> You’ll see what I mean ;)

The days were going by slower and slower as the Homecoming game neared. It was only Wednesday but Hank was starting to get just a little impatient. He could, if he _really_ wanted to, tell Alex now that he was in love with him, but Hank already thought he had a lot on his plate right now so he thought it would be best to wait just a couple more days.

But that was very hard since a part of Hank just wanted to get it off of his chest and tell Alex. He really hoped his confession would lead to them not having to fake their relationship anymore but Hank still wasn’t totally sure if Alex felt the same way either.

Regardless, Hank needed to focus since Science Olympiad meetings were coming up very shortly and he needed to finish making flash cards by the end of the day. Well, he needed them ready in about two weeks, but if never hurt to get ahead. 

He had been making flash cards for the past hour now in the school library after hours while Alex was at football practice. Hank was about halfway through the biology ones when he felt warm hands cover his eyes. “Guess who,” Alex cooed and Hank started to smile. 

“Can I get a hint?” Hank felt a couple kisses be pressed to his neck and then a soft one onto his lips. “Can’t tell, you may have to do it again.” Alex giggled and kissed him once more. Hank rested his hand against the back of Alex’s neck and pulled him closer as he kissed him back. Alex gave him a final kiss before pulling away and sitting down next to him. “How was practice?”

Alex shrugged. “It was alright. It’s my last practice though since Coach wants us to rest up tomorrow.” He rested his head against Hank’s shoulder and Hank gave him a kiss on his temple before resuming to his notecards. “Four years and it’s all over with Friday.” 

“You sound relieved by that,” Hank noted honestly.

“I am. My parents are the only reason I’m playing it. They practically begged me to and my Dad just kept going on and on about how much of a great Quarterback I’d make and all this crap,” he mused dryly and Hank paused on his current notecard and looked over at Alex.

“You never told me that.”

“You never asked.”

Hank let out a small sigh, really not wanting to argue, and finished up the section of notecards he was on before packing up his things. “Ready to go?” Alex nodded and they walked out of school and to Hank’s car, not holding hands which was new. 

He threw his stuff in the backseat along with Alex’s before getting in his car and starting to drive Alex back to his house. Alex was acting just _a little_ weird as he was starting to keep his distance. Was he mad at Hank?

“Alex, are you alright?” Hank came to a red light and looked over at Alex, who looked at Hank with a small smile.

“I’m fine, why?” Hank gave him a look before turning his attention back onto the road. “What? I am. I just have a lot on my mind,” Alex muttered and he felt him rest his hand on his knee. 

Hank took his hand and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Um,” Hank glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Alex was running his other hand through his hair as he looked out the window, “I do, but I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Does it have to do with football?” Hank pulled up into Alex’s driveway and parked his car, turning to give Alex his full attention.

“No.”

“Then what is it about?” 

Alex took a deep breath as he met Hank’s eyes. “Do you want me to go to NYU?”

“Alex, it’s your decision-

“Yes or no?” Alex interjected, waiting for Hank’s answer like it’d either make or break him. 

Hank sat up straighter and took Alex’s other hand. “Alex, of course I’d want for you to go to NYU. Not only would we be at the same school, but we could always apply and try to room together. But don’t go there for me, alright? Don’t sacrifice yourself for me or let alone anyone. If you don’t want to go to college or need more time to figure things out, then do that. Like you said, college will always be there and I will always be by your side to help you every step of the way.” Hank started to massage his knuckles as he gave Alex a small smile. 

Alex gave a slow nod as he looked down at their hands. “I think I just want to work for a year or so, figure out what I want to do,” he admitted and Hank pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“And that is perfectly fine.” He ran a hand through Alex’s hair and he looked up at Hank again. “I know that no matter what you do, you’ll succeed.” Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and practically moved onto Hank’s lap and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Hank hugged him back and pressed a kiss to his head. 

_I love you_ ran through his mind but Hank didn’t say it. He wanted to, but he wanted to wait just a little bit longer. 

Alex pulled away and pressed a loving kiss to Hank’s lips. “I’m sorry,” he kissed him again before resting his head on Hank’s shoulder.

“About what?”

“Everything.” Hank didn’t know what he meant by that, but he just kept hugging Alex and didn’t question it. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Hank reassured with a kiss on his head. 

Alex pulled back and used the steering wheel like a cushion to stay upright. “How do you know that for sure? How are you so sure that everything is going to be okay?”

“What makes you think it won’t?” 

Alex eyes shined with tears then as he shook his head. “A lot of things.” Hank ran his hand through Alex’s hair again, looking at him softly. “I’m just scared,” he confessed, “about a lot of things,” he muttered. 

“Alex, you have-

“You wouldn’t understand,” Alex looked down at his lap.

“Then _help_ me understand,” Hank persisted and moved his hands to cup Alex’s face, connecting their eyes once more. “It pains me to see you bottle up your emotions, Alex. I am here for you and I care about you so _please_ , just help me understand so I can help you.”

“I-Hank-I lied to you and for that I’m sorry.” Alex took a couple of breaths before he kept going. “In middle school, just after eighth grade ended, remember when my parents finally let us go to the County Fair by ourselves that was near the lake house?” Hank nodded and smiled at the memory. “And how we spent the whole afternoon there and at the end of the night, we went on the Ferris Wheel just before we left?” Hank nodded again. “Well, that night was when I knew I liked you. I don’t know what it was but something just clicked for me. Like I finally realized in that moment how lucky I was to have met you and call you my friend but I realized then that I didn’t wanna be your friend anymore,” he rambled. 

Hank opened his mouth to reply but he didn’t really know what to say but a hopefulness flooded through him but he didn’t say anything and just let Alex continue.

“Then when we got to high school, we met Sean and remember when you got food poisoning from the cafeteria food on the first day?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “How could I forget?” He shook his head at the memory and that was why he always packed his own lunch. “Sorry, continue.”

“You were gone for a couple of days, right?” Hank nodded. “In those days you were gone, Sean and I would talk and he’d ask about how we met and all that stuff and I just slipped up and told him I liked you so you’re the crush I was telling you about.” 

Hank took a moment to digest all of Alex’s words, comprehending what he was saying. “But I thought you said you didn’t like the person you had a crush on anymore?”

“Because I don’t,” Alex agreed, “I don’t like you, Hank. I’m in love with you-I love you, Hank McCoy. Which all connects to Labor Day and why I wanted to fake a relationship because I just thought why the hell not, you know? We’re seniors, you’re going off to college and I’d go somewhere but we wouldn’t see much of each other anymore and we’d eventually grow apart so I thought why not just be with you while I still can?.” Alex let out a breath as if a weight left his shoulders. “And I’m sorry for keeping that from you, from keeping it all from you,” he added.

Hank wanted to slap himself in the face for ever believing that Alex _didn’t_ like him back when he clearly was in love with him the whole time. 

But first, he kissed him like it was the first time because in a way it was as if he was kissing Alex for the first time, kissing him _for real_. 

“Alex,” Hank beamed at him, “I love you too. I was going to tell you Friday after the game, but I realize now it doesn’t really matter. But this never felt fake to me and I don’t want to fake it anymore.”

“Me either,” Alex grinned back and pulled Hank into another kiss, smiling against it. “Wait,” he pulled back to look at Hank again, “Labor Day can still be our anniversary date, right?” 

“I don’t see why not,” he started to press kisses to Alex’s neck. “And we’re the only ones who deemed it as fake which we clearly take back,” he murmured against his skin, his hands starting to tease at the hem of his shirt. 

“Wait,” Alex pushed Hank’s shoulder back making him stop what he was doing and look at Alex again, “what about after high school?”

Hank let out a faint laugh. “What about it?”

“What do we do then?” 

“Date. Alex,” Hank gave him a soft smile, “just because I’m going to college doesn’t mean our relationship is over. I love you, Alex and I never plan on letting you go, alright?”

“But-

Hank shook his head, not wanting to hear it. “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.”

“Fine,” Alex wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, “you know this means you’re stuck with me, right?” 

“Good,” Hank planted a kiss on his nose. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. You’re my _boyfriend_ , you’re mine.”

“All yours,” Alex leaned in to kiss him once more, neither of them wanting it any other way. 

The knock on the window made them pull apart and they looked to see Scott was smirking sinisterly at the two of them. 

“Tomorrow, we’re definitely going to your house.”

Hank chuckled and pressed a goodbye kiss to Alex’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, but I will most definitely call you after-

“After you finish doing _all_ of the notecards from biology, then chemistry, and if you’re feeling really nerdy, you’re going to start on physics to write every single thing you know about the law of thermodynamics!” Alex teased and Hank gave him a look but couldn’t help laughing. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Hank shrugged and Alex gave him another kiss before leaning over him to grab his backpack from the backseat. “I love you,” he cooed and stole another kiss from Hank.

“I love you too.” Alex beamed and finally opened the door to Hank’s car and got out, getting one last kiss before Alex closed the door.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Get a room,” he grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him inside.

Hank most certainly planned on getting them a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat is out of the bag!!! Only took about nine chapters and a bunch of words to get there!! 
> 
> Still have the Homecoming game, Homecoming itself, and whatever Alex and Hank are going to do tomorrow...stay tuned!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More events and more smut!! Enjoy!!

“Hank?” Hank closed his biology textbook and rubber banded all of the index cards together and was about to grab his chemistry textbook next. “Open that textbook and-

“And what?” Hank spun around in his desk chair, seeing Alex was sitting on the edge of Hank’s bed. “What are you going to do about it, Alex?” Hank rolled his chair over to him and stopped just as his feet touched Alex’s. “I have to prep for Science Olympiad.”

“Which you have two weeks for,” Alex rested his legs on Hank’s thighs and lightly dug in his heels to pull him even closer. “I just don’t see why you have to work on notecards right _now_.” 

“What am I supposed to be working on?”

Alex shrugged and moved himself onto Hank’s lap, trying to get comfortable in the small computer chair. “Anything,” his hands started to roam over the front of Hank’s shirt before wrapping themselves around Hank’s neck.

“You’re very distracting, you know that?” Hank chuckled. 

“How am I distracting? I’m just sitting here,” Alex leaned forward and started to lightly brush his lips against Hank’s neck, each kiss become more tender as he started to suck on his skin. Hank sighed contently, resting his hands on Alex’s hips as his lips met his in a loving kiss.

Hank’s arms wrapped more around Alex’s waist to pull him closer, which resulted in the chair toppling backwards and they hit the floor. Alex started laughing hysterically and Hank laughed along with him. 

“Are,” Alex let out a couple more laughs before containing himself, “Are you okay?” Alex giggled as Hank nodded, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

Hank’s bedroom door opened and his dad popped his head in. “I heard a crash, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Hank blushed slightly and cleared his throat as Alex got off of Hank, which allowed him to stand up as well and fix his chair. “Dad, this is my boyfriend, Alex. Alex, my dad.”

“Hi,” Alex gave a faint smile as he stuck out his hand which his dad took.

“Norton McCoy, it’s nice to meet you,” his dad smiled and looked over at Hank. “Can I get you boys anything? Some snacks?” 

Hank shook his head. “We’re good, but thanks,” he gave a small smile and his dad nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. “Well that was awkward,” Hank sighed and flopped down on his bed, Alex soon joining him and resting his head on his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Talk about what?” Hank stared up at his ceiling, enjoying the warmth of Alex’s body against his. 

Alex ran a hand through Hank’s hair and leaned over him to make Hank look at him. “You know what. 

“It just takes some getting used to, having him around,” Hank admitted. “And it turns out him and my mom were never legally divorced either, found that out over dinner last night.” Hank didn’t think he’d be surprised by this news since his parents were already _back together_ , but he then noticed they were wearing their wedding rings again too which made it all the more real. “You’d think I’d be happy for them, you know? I always wanted my parents to get back together when I was younger because I just didn’t get it.”

“Which is normal,” Alex replied softly and pressed a kiss to Hank’s forehead before resuming to his original position and wrapping his arms around his torso in a tight embrace. “You didn’t know any of this would happen.”

“True,” Hank looked down at Alex and started to rub his back. “How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?” Alex grinned up at him and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“I have the magic touch,” he giggled and Hank cracked a small smile. “I am your boyfriend after all, I always know what to say.” Hank playfully rolled his eyes and received a light swat on his chest. “Okay so I don’t say the right things _all_ the time, but I can.” Hank nodded in agreement, pressing a deep kiss to Alex’s lips and hugging him tighter. 

How did he ever get so lucky?

-  
The cold air nipped at Hank’s exposed cheeks but he didn’t care. He was sandwiched between Raven and Angel, who were screaming so loudly in his ears along with most of his class around him. He saw Alex’s uniform and watched him go in the offensive line, calling out the play in the huddle.

“Go Alex!” Hank yelled at the game started in the last quarter. He honestly didn’t understand how football worked besides the basic touchdown, but he always supported Alex about it nonetheless.

Raven wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. “I’m having a party tonight after the game, you and Alex should come!” Hank gave a small smile to the suggestion but shook his head. “Aw Hank, why not? It’ll be fun!”

“I’m sure Hank and Alex have other _plans_ after the game,” Angel snickered and Hank blushed. She wasn’t wrong, but Hank wasn’t about to say anything since he knew Angel and Raven will tease him about it possibly for the rest of his life.

“Actually, Alex has a curfew and so do I,” Hank lied and cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the game. “Maybe another time, Raven, but thanks.”

“I understand,” she gave him a warm smile, “and your secrets safe safe with me,” she giggled and Hank looked at her again, confused.

“What secret?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “You know,” she lowered her head a little more, “the fact that neither you or Alex have curfews. I understand that you two want to have your _alone_ time together.” Hank chuckled and pretended to not know what she was talking about and looked back over at the game. “It’s about time anyway.” Hank shook his head at her, but he couldn’t help smiling. 

“We won!” Angel cheered and she started to jump up and down on the bleachers, along with everyone else. “Darwin scored the final touchdown! That’s my boyfriend!” She screamed out and left the bleacher row, quickly going down the stairs and made her way onto the field, finding Darwin and pulling him into a hug. 

Hank smiled at them and he saw Alex on the field, starting to walk up the bleachers. “What are you doing?” Hank called out to him and Alex took off his helmet, running a hand through his sweaty hair and making his way past everyone else and up to Hank.

“What do you mean?” Alex set his helmet down by his feet and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. Hank felt like he was in a high school movie with the way his life was going right now. “Game’s over Hank,” he leaned in closer and Hank wrapped his arms around Alexis’s waist, well tried to around his football equipment, pulling him into a loving kiss. Alex smiled against the kiss and Hank pulled him even closer, the rest of the world fading away. 

“Aww how cute! Smile boys!” Hank pulled away to see Raven was holding up her phone and taking pictures of them.

Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Alex gave a nod of agreement, grabbing his helmet with his other hand and making their way off of the bleachers. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex stole a quick kiss before heading inside of the school. Hank leaned on a wall nearby, watching as people were starting to leave the football field. He wondered if Alex would miss football, even though his parents were the only reason why he was playing, he still could miss some parts of it. “Alright,” Hank turned to see Alex was now freshly showered and wearing a pair of gray sweats, holding a large duffle bag, “lets go.”

Hank smiled as he took his hand again, walking with Alex to his car. “Raven offered us an invitation to her party tonight,” Hank took Alex’s duffle bag and put it in the backseat before they both hopped in the front. “Did you want to go?” 

“Nah,” he rested his hand on Hank’s knee as he started to drive. “I’d rather be with you.” Hank glanced over at him and smiled before returning his eyes to the road. “Do you want to sleep over at my place? My parents are asleep by now anyway.”

Hank chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, but you can sleep over at my house. My parents haven’t really talked about rules with me or anything so it should be fine.” Alex nodded in agreement, relaxing in his seat as Hank continued to drive.

He pulled up into his driveway shortly after and Hank and Alex quietly made their way inside and upstairs to Hank’s room. Hank closed and locked, just in case, the door behind him and Alex plopped down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I loved your room?” Alex mused as he sat up to look at Hank, who was still by the door. “It’s very you.”

Hank chuckled and walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his head. “Thank you,” he ran a hand through Alex’s now damp hair that smelled like mint and berries. “I should shower.”

“Can I join you?” Alex started to smile sheepishly and his hands started to roam over Hank’s torso. “Or do I have to sit here and wait while imagining you completely naked, dripping with water,” he started to press kisses to Hank’s neck, but Hank pulled him back and looked deeply into his eyes. 

“You already showered, Alex so yes,” he pulled away and pulled his shirt off, throwing it into his laundry basket, “you’re going to sit here and wait for me to get back and while I’m gone,” Hank started to undo his pants, “you can think of all the things I’m going to do to you when I get back.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips. “What are you going to do to me.”

“I’ll leave that up to you to figure out,” Hank smirked as he grabbed a pair of his own sweat pants and a shirt before going into the bathroom to shower. Hank quickly brushed his teeth before getting in and quickly shampooed and washed his body with soap. He usually would’ve taken a longer shower, but he didn’t want to keep Alex waiting.

After about ten minutes, Hank threw on his pajamas and exited the bathroom, seeing Alex was now shirtless and lying down on his bed. He walked closer to see Alex was rubbing himself through his sweats. Hank sauntered over to him and placed himself in between Alex’s legs, brushing his hand away. 

“You couldn’t wait, could you?”

“You told me to use my imagination,” Alex ran a hand through Hank’s hair, “so I did. Now,” he sat up and rested his hand on Hank’s cheek, “tell me what you’re going to do to me.” 

Hank let out a faint laugh and teased his fingers at the hem of Alex’s sweats. “And if I don’t?” He slipped his hand underneath Alex’s sweatpants, running his hand over his hard cock. “You see Alex,” he tugged off Alex’s sweats with his other hand, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking him slowly, “why ruin the surprise of telling you when I can actually just do it to you?” Alex moaned when Hank gave his cock a squeeze. “I’ll be right back,” he pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, making him pout when pulled away. He went into his bathroom to grab some Vaseline and returned to Alex seconds later. 

“Oh my god,” Alex gasped as he started to spread his legs apart. “Hank, you better not be messing with me.”

“Why would I be?” Hank opened up the jar and lubed up his finger, setting the jar down on his dresser before sitting back down in his original position. “I know I told you I would do it, I’m sorry we never really got around to it.” Hank smiled apologetically at him as he lowered his finger and started to run it along Alex’s entrance. 

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Alex breathed out, his cheeks becoming flushed with arousal. Hank pressed a deep kiss to his lips as he slid his finger inside of Alex, making him moan into his mouth. “Hank,” he breathed his name like a prayer, “more.”

“Alex-

“I’ve done this before.” 

“W-What?” Hank looked confused but Alex smiled. 

“To myself,” he pressed a kiss to his nose. “I’ve been doing it ever since you brought it up,” Alex pulled him into a passionate kiss and Hank felt his cock twitch at the image of Alex fingering himself to Hank. Alex fell back against the mattress when Hank slid in a couple of more fingers, stretching him open. 

The thought of sex crossed his mind, but he wasn’t sure if they should do it now. 

“Alex,” Hank spoke seriously and Alex met Hank’s eyes, “do you want to, you know?”

“Right now?” Hank nodded and Alex started to grin. “Yes, but do you?”

Hank gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled away entirely, peeling off his shirt and pants. Hank jerked his cock to lube it up and lined himself up with Alex. “Yes.” 

Alex chuckled and pulled Hank down into a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips, both of them moaning loudly when Hank entered him. “God, Hank I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Hank ran a hand through Alex’s hair as he slowly started to move, going slightly faster as Hank started to form a good rhythm going. 

“Oh fuck,” Alex wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, burying his face into his skin as he started to moan incoherently. “I don’t think I’ll be able to dance tomorrow.” Hank laughed a bit breathlessly, sealing their lips together again. 

-  
“My ass hurts,” Alex grumbled as his arms were wrapped tightly around Hank’s neck as his own arms were around his waist, swaying to the slow song that was playing. “I think I got a new name for you: Beast.”

Hank chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head. “Please never say that in public ever again.” Alex laughed and rested his head on his chest. “Don’t say you told me so but I like Homecoming. I see why you went all those years.”

“I wanted to ask you every single year, too,” Alex admitted and looked up at Hank with a smile. “But now you’re going with me to every single school dance there is.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after :)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump, enjoy!!!

_Eight years later…_

Hank immediately sat up in bed, confused as to why his alarm never went off. It was six in the morning and he usually had his alarm set, but he didn’t know why today it didn’t go off. 

He grabbed his phone and checked his calendar, seeing that it was Labor Day. Hank started to smile and set his phone down, turning over to see Alex was still sound asleep. “Alex,” he shook his shoulder and received a groan from the other man. “Alex, wake up.” Hank pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I know it’s early, but it’s important.”

Alex huffed and slowly opened his eyes. “Hank, I love you, but it’s too early. I didn’t close the restaurant till at least one in the morning,” he grumbled. Alex ended up figuring out what to do, it only took him two months of working as a busboy in the diner him and Hank always went to to figure it out. Soon enough, Alex went to go get a culinary degree and made his way to the top and ended up buying the diner himself. 

“Happy anniversary.”

Alex immediately perked up and pulled Hank into a loving kiss. “Happy anniversary.” He kissed him a couple of more times before wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest. 

Hank ran a hand through Alex’s hair again and laid back down with him. “Marry me, Alex.”

“I will.” And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!
> 
> Thanks for all of the lovely feedback!!! Glad you all enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> One day of being pretend boyfriends is down!! What will happen the next day?
> 
> Also thinking about adding some smut in this but I guess we’ll see!


End file.
